


At a Crossroads

by theBitchTornado



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Loneliness, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the purification of the Jewel of Four Souls, Kagome is stuck in the past and no choice but to make the best of it. Sango and Miroku are moving on, having married and on the road to having children. Even Inuyasha has moved on, this time his attention is trained on a village girl. Kouga however, makes his move to decisively capture Kagome's heart, once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His excitement rose as he approached the village. It’s been a long journey, especially since the shards were no longer in his legs. He sighed; he would have been there sooner, if the chaos following that disgusting creature’s demise didn’t take up his time. Still, Naraku was dead, and he could finally court her, and more importantly, claim her. She deserved nothing less.  
Her scent reached his nose, but not where he expected it to be. The village was still a few miles away, and yet his woman was in a clearing just up ahead. He stopped and sniffed the air. It was her alright, but the smell of salt was unmistakable. He growled. What did Mutt-face do to her this time? Why was she by what looked like an old well, sobbing all alone? And what happened to her strange clothing? If it weren’t for that delectable scent, he wouldn’t recognize the usually cheery miko.   
He approached cautiously, but he was so focused on her shaking form that he stepped on a stick. The resounding _crack! ___made her look up in fright.  
“Who’s there?” she called, feeling for her bow.  
“It’s just me,” he said, wearing that easy confident smile he always gave her.  
“Oh, hey,” was all her reply. No smile either. Kouga growled. Mutt-face was _really_ gonna get it this time. And with the Goraishi, he wasn’t gonna escape with a few scratches, either.   
He walked up to her, and sat next to her hunched figure. She looked like she didn’t sleep for days, he noted. Her normally shiny hair was dull. Her red lips were beige instead. He really wanted to pound that worthless hanyou into the ground, but forced himself to calm down in favor of comforting his intended. He took one of her delicate hands inside both his big ones. She looked up at him, big watery eyes staring into his soul.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, totally focused on her beautiful face. Unfortunately, that question renewed her tears, and Kouga couldn’t think of anything else to do but to embrace her tightly and wait for her to start talking.  
“I’ll never see my family again!” she wailed, hurting his ears. He sighed in relief. Oh, so the mutt wasn’t responsible this time. But still, her statement confused and saddened him. What did she mean, never see her family again? He knew she was from another world, but she always seemed to be able to go there and back without issue. Kagome seemed to sense his confusion and untangled herself from him. She wiped her tears and sighed. It looked like she was preparing to launch into a long story. No matter, he had all the time in the world for her.  
“I come from 500 years into the future,” she began, and he stared at her in shock. Five hundred years into the future?! That explained the many oddities she carried with her at least.   
“I grew up in a shrine and we had an old well-this well. When I turned fifteen, a centipede demon dragged me into it in search of the Shikon no Tama, which was in my body.” She briefly touched the scar on her side. “During the struggle, I arrived in this era and met Inuyasha. I unpinned him from the Goshinboku and he killed the centipede.” She swallowed hard.   
Kouga waited for her to continue, digesting the information. She continued to explain about the Jewel of Four Souls and how she was able to use the well as a portal to her home. When she finished her story, both of them were silent for a long time. The sun was setting and casting its glow on Kagome, making her even more beautiful. Kouga was considering his next move; he was determined to have her, but he knew that right now, she needed to move past her grief and adjust. So he just adjusted his own plan. He wouldn’t ask her to be his mate, yet. What was a couple of weeks, or at worst, a year? It’s already been two since he met her.  
From the moment he saw her defend him (albeit unnecessarily) against a blood thirsty hanyou, he fell for her, feeling somehow honored by her loyalty to him, a loyalty he honestly didn’t deserve. Who defended their kidnapper? But she did, with a ferocity almost impossible to find in human women, and his beast and blood called out to her. Her will, humans called it stubbornness, matched his own. She wasn’t just worthy of being his Alpha bitch, but his woman and mate. So he would wait. Because in the end, she would be his and he would be hers for eternity.  
His human companion was unaware of the demon’s thoughts. She was shivering, not from the cold, but from grief. It was the height of summer and the air was warm and thick around them. The sun set and Kagome stood up stiffly.  
“I must go,” she said. Her friends knew when to keep their distance, but come nightfall, they would go after her.   
“I’ll walk you to the village,” he said. She raised a hand of protest but he insisted.   
“I can take care of myself, Kouga,” she said gently. Still he shook his head. He knew _that_ , better than most people did, but that wasn’t the point. He was going to protect her; he was going to do right by his future mate.   
“I don’t care, I want to see you safe,” he replied. Resigned, Kagome let Kouga fall in step with her. They walked, a comfortable silence again enveloping them. Soon, though, the silence was ruined with Kagome’s friends loudly searching for her. He first heard the mutt.  
“Where the hell is that wench!? You’d think by now she’d have the common sense not to be alone in the dark.”  
“Calm down, Inuyasha, I’m sure she’s fine.” Another male’s voice was heard. If Kouga remembered correctly, it was the monk, the one with the hole in his hand.   
Grumbling from the hanyou, then, “You’re being very insensitive, Inuyasha. She’ll never see her mother, or grandfather, or brother, again. You of all people should know what’s it like to lose a family.”  
More grumbling.  
By now, even Kagome could hear her friends in front of them.  
“Hey guys! I’m over here!” Kagome tentatively called out.  
Silence, then a stampede. The surly hanyou was the first to emerge, swinging his sword around threateningly, no doubt smelling Kouga. The humans and the little fox kit came next. Once the little kitsune saw her, he rushed over to her and quickly jumped into her arms.  
“Kaa-san!” he shrieked. “You’re alright!” The kitsune proceeded to cuddle and cling to her with all his might.   
“What’s the fleabag doing here?” Inuyasha ground out, settling into a fighting pose. Kagome, unimpressed, stepped in front of Kouga.  
“He’s walking me home,” she said, raising her eyebrow. Everyone looked at Kouga curiously. No insults thrown back, no smug gloating about escorting “his woman” home? For once, he almost looked gentle; there was no possessiveness in his gaze, and he even stepped back a bit when they came into their current location near the edges of the village. The other human, the demon slayer, Sango(?), narrowed her eyes at Kouga. If he hurt Kagome, then they all knew what she would do. Her boomerang would slice through him faster than when he could create a little tornado with his jewel shards.   
Already, Kagome and Inuyasha were engaging in some very vigorous lung activity. The usual insults flew out and to conclude this sparring, a “SIT!!!” and a “BOOM!” sounded. Predictably, the hanyou was wretched to the ground, his more foul language saved for reciting to the ground currently covering his face.  
The group left him there, the human couple in front of Kagome, Shippou and Kouga. The rest of the trip passed without incident, and they split off from the humans to reach the new small hut that was Kagome’s home. For now. Kouga fully intended for her to leave this dwelling and into his den. He smiled to himself at the thought.   
They stopped by the entrance and Kagome adjusted the kitsune, now asleep, in her cradled hands.  
“Well, good night, Kouga,” she said, a small blush forming on her cheeks. After the hours they shared today, she saw a new side to the wolf prince. She felt his aura (another surprise at how _strongly_ she felt it) pulsate with shock when she announced where she really was from, but he didn’t try to claim her or insinuate that she leave with him and “create” another family with him. This new Kouga held her and nothing more. She liked it.  
None of this was said, but she did do something that she never dared to do….not if she wanted to keep her innocence, that is. She kissed him lightly on the lips, then smiled and disappeared into the small hut.  
Kouga stayed out there for a while, listening as she put her adopted son on her bedroll and going about bringing some order in the home. He finally turned away when she herself settled and fell asleep.   
He hated to leave her, but his tribe needed him. He would be back.   
***  
Days passed and Kagome, for the first time in nearly three months, did not go to the well and cry. Instead, she busied herself with the routine that was assigned to her by Kaede. She woke up, collected herbs, assisted Kaede in tasks from the spiritual to the mundane, played with Shippou and did her own chores, ate sometime after noon, idly studied from the textbooks that were just as stuck in the past as she was, did more chores, helped more villagers, played more with Shippou, ate a little, and slept. And repeat.   
This lasted for a week before anybody dared broach the elephant in the room. All her closest friends were worried, even Inuyasha, when he wasn’t restless or sniffing around a human girl. Kagome was cheerful, caring and diligent. All things she was before the portal closed. But it felt unnatural. She was _too_ bright, _too_ diligent.   
What happened at the well with Kouga? Sango was determined to find out. So, on the seventh night, she dragged Kagome off to the nearest hot spring.  
They soaked for a while before Sango pounced.   
“Kagome-chan?” she started. The younger girl jumped at the sudden noise.  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s wrong? You’ve wept heavily these couple of months at the well, then suddenly Kouga appears and you haven’t even spared a glance in that direction. What happened between the two of you?” Sango paused, not wanting to know but dying to know if he hurt her.  
“Did he…hurt you?”  
Kagome shook her head vigorously. “Nothing happened.”  
Sango narrowed her eyes. Kagome was her soul-sister, no doubt about it. And these couple of years taught her many things: not all youkai were evil, not all spiritual people were virtuous or even pure (prime example being her husband, the ex-monk), and that a girl like Kagome didn’t keep things from others unless they were in pain.  
“He did nothing to hurt me.” Sango breathed a sigh of relief. But it still didn’t answer her initial question.  
“So what did?”   
More silence from the women. Finally, “I thought that after Naraku was dead, I would be able to keep both worlds, or that I’d get a choice, or even time to make one. I never really thought about where I belonged, here or in my time. The war and the hunt kept me from thinking too deeply about this. I thought that if Inuyasha loved me, the choice would be easier. But I don’t love him, and anyway, even if I did, I would be his second choice. He would choose me, but it would be to patch up the loneliness that Kikyou left within him. We would not be happy, and it would kill me every day. Thank Kami I realized that before it was too late. So….now what? Do I become a shrine maiden like Kikyou, do I marry a farmer, what? I’m happy for you and Miroku-kun, I am. But I feel so out of place now, purposeless. I don’t belong anywhere, haven’t for a long time now. And with Kouga around…..I don’t know. Shippou is growing up…he’ll leave me soon.”  
Kagome raised her hand to stop Sango from interrupting her. “I’m glad. He’s becoming a full demon, as he should. I’m human; there’s only so much I can do for him. But after he does, I will be lost, just like I am lost to my family, and as they are to me.”  
Sango didn’t know what to say to that. She had plans, ones that revolved around being in this village and being Miroku’s wife. He, undoubtly, along with Inuyasha, would protect the village and perform exorcisms. She’d be a mother before long, she was sure. They’d been married only two months, but she knew that with Miroku’s-ahem-energy, children would come along quickly. Shippou, as discussed, would leave the village for the kitsune academy that they stumbled upon in their travels. Kohaku, poor soul that he was, was training to be a slayer. His focus became clearer as he realized that evil youkai like Naraku should be stopped as quickly as possible. But Kagome’s future was open, and whatever she chose, Sango knew, would bring her happiness.  
But they were all worn out from battle and not even the Shikon Miko, who defeated Naraku and the jewel, could look into her future. So no words of comfort were spoken. Instead, Sango embraced her sister tightly, conveying that even though she was lost to her birth family, she was not lost to her family this side of the well.  
And as they walked back to the village, Sango was heartened to see that Kagome got her message.   
The real her was coming back.  
***  
Another week went by before Kouga dropped in to check on Kagome. He was restless from not seeing her for so long, but dealing with some remnants of the Birds of Paradise took a lot out of his men and he and the stronger clan members were pressed to hunt more. Let no one say that Kouga was a neglectful Alpha. Even though he wanted to go straight for her, taking care of the tribe meant that the tribe was stronger for her too. Their cubs would be born into safety and comfort.   
He sniffed her out by the village and came upon her while she was collecting some medicinal herbs. Kouga sniffed at them curiously, some of the herbs smelled similar to what a breeding female might take to calm her stomach.   
Kagome was solely concentrating on her task. Sango was sick all day and Kagome was physically tired from tending to her.   
“Hey….Kagome.” Kouga sauntered over to his intended, drinking in the sight of her. If luck was on his side, _she_ would be the one taking those herbs in a year. She looked up at him, surprised, but not startled. She distantly felt an aura, and knew there was someone there.   
“Oh, hi, Kouga.” Kagome flashed him a brief, dazzling smile, and moved to stand, picking up her herbs. Kouga rushed to take the basket from her.  
“Here, let me take it.”  
“Oh it’s fine, I can. Don’t trouble yourself.”  
“It’s no trouble when it’s for you, Kagome,” Kouga said easily, smirking at her.   
Kagome rolled her eyes at his obvious flirting but still blushed as she fell in step with him. It was late afternoon again, and they walked in silence, Kagome admiring the view and Kouga admiring his woman. She looked so much better and more rested. When they got to the outskirts of the village, Kouga abruptly stopped and turned to face her.  
“So, how have you been feeling?”   
She smiled tiredly, “I’ve felt better. I’m okay, I guess.” She looked down at the forest floor. He growled. She should _never ___look down! He cupped her face and raised it so he could see her eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes that he dreamt of. She stared back, red dusting her cheeks. He stepped closer, embracing her, the basket the only thing keeping them apart. His nose found a way to tuck it in her ebony locks and he just sniffed. Her aura and body just pulsated with exhaustion. She was hiding it well from him, but his nose knew all. She was still sad too, but not as much as last time. _Good_.   
He was still angry about how she was tired though. She was too tired in his opinion. Those humans were working her senseless. He’d have to come here more often to check up on her. He smirked inwardly. That wouldn’t be such a bad thing.  
As he was thinking, he didn’t notice Kagome untangling herself from him and taking back the basket with the herbs, walking towards a hut in the distance.   
“Hey, wait, Kagome!” he called after her. She whirled around. “Take a walk with me.” He flashed her his lopsided grin.   
“I can’t.”  
“Why not? Do those humans need you every second of the day?”  
“It’s Sango. She’s…uh…sick. These herbs will help her feel better. I’m sorry. Maybe next time?”  
Kouga waved her off. Next time? Like hell he was gonna wait til _next time ___.  
“Nonsense! I’ll just wait until you’re done.” To emphasize his point, he promptly plopped himself down on the ground and crossed his legs. Kagome looked like she wanted to argue, but instead sighed and continued to walk. Staring at her retreating back, he heard, “Demon men-all the same.”   
He barked a laugh and yelled at her, “Not all of us, koi-shii!” Another sigh and she entered the stinking hut, disappearing from his sight. He settled against a tree, his eyes never leaving the house where she was.   
***  
Kagome stayed with Sango until it was completely dark outside. By then, Sango went into an uncomfortable sleep. Miroku, relieved, followed Kagome outside.   
“Thank you, Kagome.” She smiled in return, waving him off.  
“You’re welcome. You know I would do anything for Sango-chan. Make sure to give her the remaining herbs when she starts to vomit again.” Kagome was to leave for her own hut when a soft, “Could she be pregnant?” stopped her in her tracks. She smiled with all the strength she could muster and turned around to face Miroku.  
“I’m sure of it! Congratulations to you both!” The expression on his face was radiant with joy. She wordlessly hugged him as he started to cry, unable to believe his good fortune. Years of doubt and fear and war and dangerous hope and wandering had all led up to this. His child. He would have a child, a child untouched by Naraku and the kazanna. And the best part of all of this? The mother of his child wasn’t some random girl he asked to bear his child at an inn. It was _Sango_ , the most beautiful and the strongest woman he knew. Buddha had blessed him after all.   
“It’ll be fine, Miroku-kun,” he heard his friend say. He nodded and wiped his tears, stunned by it all. He and Kagome parted and he continued to weep inside.   
Kagome dragged her feet to her dwelling, wanting a bath and to sleep. She was ecstatic for her friends, but in the deepest parts of her heart, she felt doubt and jealousy. Would she be lucky enough to have children beyond Shippou? She loved him like a mother did, but she also wanted the joy of having created life and keeping it safe in her womb.   
She was at her doorstep with she felt him behind her. She sighed and turned around.  
Inuyasha was glaring at her, his foot tapping with rage and impatience.   
“Why is that fleabag here? Did you invite him?!” Looked like she was in for another struggle. She took a deep and calming breath to prepare herself.   
“No, Inuyasha, I don’t know why he’s here.”  
“Yeah right. He’s here for you. Why don’t you ask him to leave?”  
“Because that would be rude!”  
“So what?! He’s not welcome here!”  
“Nobody has complained, and anyway, the only person currently unwelcome to be near me is you! Go away, Inuyasha, I’m tired.”  
“If I go away, then Kouga will-"  
“What?! What will Kouga do?”  
“He’ll take you!”  
“He won’t-"  
“Yes he will, just like the first time!”  
“I’m stronger than I used to be! That’s beside the point though. He would never do that.”  
“Like hell he won’t. You’re barely stronger! Keh, you’ll never be as strong as a demon.”  
“I can purify him you know!”   
“Bullshit! You’re too soft on him! You always were!”  
“So what, why does that matter to you? It’s not like you want me or anything! Go sniffing around somewhere else. I’m warning you, Inuyasha, leave me alone.”  
The fight escalated and everyone still awake at this hour could hear them. They all sighed at their young miko and hanyou protector. They wished that once, just this once, they would take their fighting elsewhere. The miko was too headstrong for her own good. It was only natural that Inuyasha would be jealous. No matter what happened, they traveled for two years together. There was no use trying to erase that fact. And he was half dog demon. It would be odd if he wasn’t possessive. She was his. Nobody could contest that.   
Suddenly, there was silence and the villagers breathed a sigh of relief. Turns out, it was too early as a shrill “SIT BOY!” echoed throughout the settlement. _Boom!_ and the hanyou was slammed to the ground. The fighting stopped, but the cursing didn’t. Those awake heaved another sigh and tried to shield their children from what was happening outside. The earlier those two stopped fighting and married, the better.  
Kaede wholeheartedly agreed and disagreed. The fighting disturbed her already light sleeping and she looked forward to the day that they would end their differences. But she knew also that marriage to each other was not in their future, and rightfully so. Inuyasha saw Kagome as a second Kikyou, and for that reason alone, they were not a good match. Furthermore, he was interested in an elder’s daughter. His possessiveness was simply a byproduct of Kagome being the reincarnation of his first beloved and his traveling companion of two years. Plus, if Inuyasha could show up Kouga, a full blooded demon, all the better for his pride and ego.   
But that was no excuse for fighting like animals late into the night. Her new apprentice was trying to prove her strength and independence, but this was not the time to do so. They needed to talk things like the adults they were, and leave the peaceful quiet of the night be.   
From his vantage point, Kouga glowed with pride. Even as exhausted as she was, Kagome put that mangy mutt right back where he belonged: away from her. Still, Kagome was even more tired than before and Kouga did not like that.   
‘Damn that mutt. Always butting in,’ he thought angrily. Still it didn’t stop him from sneakily entering the village and stopping in front of Kagome’s hut. He paused at the entrance, listening to Kagome stir what smelled like stew and admire the kit’s artwork. Suddenly shy, he didn’t know whether or not to ask to enter her home. She was tired, tending to a pregnant woman and child, as well as fighting off an impossible hanyou.   
But he fully intended to start courting her this night: the night of the full moon. With that thought, his resolve strengthened, and he quietly asked, “May I come in?” There were footsteps and the flap opened to reveal Kagome, the moon pouring on her face, her tired face gaining a quiet grace as she nodded and motioned him in.  
“Would you like some stew?” she asked. The kit sitting across from where Kouga was standing narrowed his eyes at him.   
“Mama, why is Kouga here?” Shippou asked.   
“He’s visiting us,” she said, passing him the stew. The answer seemed to satisfy the kit, who nodded with understanding. He also heard the altercation between her and Inuyasha, and even though he claimed not to understand grownups, he knew enough about this situation in particular to shake his head mentally at the half-demon’s antics. He then shook his head again to clear his thoughts and focused on the delicious food. It wasn’t ninja food, or pocky, but he still gobbled it up.   
Kouga received his share and tasted it. It was just as good as it smelled. True to his nature, he wolfed it down. He didn’t miss the confusion in Kagome’s eyes, however.   
“What are you doing here?” she asked softly. Her aura pulsated with confusion and anticipation(?) briefly before escaping his notice altogether.   
“To visit you, of course,” he replied easily. ‘And to start courting you,’ he finished silently. They sat there awhile, Kagome eating her own food while Shippou showed off his artwork to their “visitor”. The kit was good, and had quite the collection of paper and colored quills. Shippou even showed him the drawings about how Kouga and Inuyasha fought over Kagome. They were funny, with their features but disguised as other animals and colors.   
Kagome looked over at them, smiling. She liked how Kouga was treating Shippou. He really listened to him, no snarkiness about him, and he even seriously answered all the questions that Shippou pestered him with. She idly wondered how he would behave with their little ones. She blushed at the thought.   
The kit was now drowsy, and Kagome shooed him into the strange futon that occupied the far side of the hut. She kissed his forehead and went back to her former spot. It was now quiet. They stared at the fire. Now that his dream was in his reach, he was nervous. Simply claiming a woman was one thing but wooing and courting her? Kagome, he knew, had many suitors, many back in her world and much more…suitable. More than that, she wasn’t easily swept off her feet.   
At first, he thought it would be easy. He stared over at the fire, the flames blazing. Flatter her, vow to protect her, fight over her and just like that, she would be his. But here he was, two years in, and no closer to his goal. He looked up at her: she was staring at him with a smile on her face. Okay, so maybe he was a little closer to his goal. He sat there, observing her as she cleaned the dishes used and carefully put them away.   
“So, how about that walk?” he asked lightly. She looked like she needed fresh air.   
“But what about Shippou? I can’t just leave him here, all by himself.” Good point, but she needed to be away from the stuffiness of the village and the hut. It wasn’t good for her to overheat. He steeled himself, preparing to argue with her. He wasn’t going to let her stay in this stinking house a second longer! It was bad for her health!  
“Sure you can; he’ll be safe.”  
“You don’t know that!” He smiled. A mother’s worry. But still. She needed fresh air.  
“Sure I do. He’s a full blooded demon with plenty of experience. This village is safe, is it not?” Kagome, despite her protests, did consider his words. It was safe, and Inuyasha or Miroku or the others would hear him scream. Was it really that wrong to do this? She nodded at his question.  
“It’ll only be a little walk,” he reassured her. He rose up, and walked towards the door, looking back at her. Kagome smiled. With the firelight and the moonlight, he looked…..strong and beautiful. His blue eyes were blazing with emotion and his dark ponytail framed his profile; he truly looked the part a demon prince. And so, despite all of her misgivings and worries, she tucked Shippou even further into the sleeping bag, zipping him up. She was about to erect a barrier when a hand stopped her.  
“It’s fine, Kagome. I can’t sense any danger. Don’t push yourself too much,” Kouga said with concern lacing his voice. She blew out the fire, and took his proffered hand.   
Despite her protests, he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the house and into the forest. The night was warm and the stars were all out. When she looked up, she felt a sense of safety that was rare. For once, she didn’t regret that she would spend the rest of her life here. She cuddled up to Kouga. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that she was in the feudal era.  
They reached a clearing on a hill and Kouga sat down but kept holding on to Kagome. She looked to be at peace but he was searching for words.   
“How’s your pack? Are they okay with you leaving them?”  
He told her about the incident with the Birds of Paradise. “They’ll be fine now. Two days away from me isn’t going to hurt them.” He sounded confident and Kagome stole a glance at him. He seemed content. She leaned even more into him. It felt nice to be around him just like this. They lapsed back into silence.  
“Tell me about your family,” Kouga finally asked. Kagome got her third surprise of the evening. Nobody asked her that. Inuyasha saw her family; being through the well too many times not to. The others knew that they were dear to her, but never really asked her.  
Kouga was confused. Of course he wanted to know! She clearly missed them and hurt over them. Kouga would do anything to ease her grief.  
“Well, I have a brother, grandfather and mother. My grandfather, simply put, is crazy. He loves our shrine like his own child. He’s always telling us old stories. I never believed him until I was pulled down the well. Every day, he goes into our old shed and pulls out some old relic and cleans it for hours on end. The first time I returned, he covered the well with sutras. Of course, that didn’t work, and Inuyasha got covered in sutras as well; I don’t know, I’m pretty sure it was just frustration. Grandfather never could get those things to work.” She laughed, sadly, knowing that her Jii-chan wasn’t going to be born for another 430 years. She swallowed and moved on.   
“Souta, my little brother, is athletic and has many friends. Unlike me, he worships our Grandfather and hangs on to every word he says. He cares very much about our cat, Buyo, and takes care of him for us. He’s only ten now. His birthday’s coming up.” She wiped away a tear and explained what a birthday was to Kouga.  
“My mother is the most caring and loving woman in the world. She raised me and Souta without much help after our father died. I hardly remember him, but she kept his memory…” Kagome swallowed, “alive. She told us countless stories about him.” She sniffed, letting her tears fall. She missed her mother the most.   
The arms around her gripped her tighter, offering her comfort. She breathed him in, unconsciously squirming closer to him and nuzzling her face into his chest. His hands smoothed her hair, calming her. They stayed that way for awhile, Kouga keeping Kagome close, letting her know how much she meant to him. He felt her yawn against his chest.  
He wondered whether or not to lay her down then and there, but decided that she would be much more comfortable near her son, in her futon and in her hut. She got some fresh air and no other strong noses would pick up her teary scent.   
He took her to the house, setting her down on her feet. She stirred, obviously a little miffed that she woke up. She smiled up at him, relaxed and happy and for a brief moment, he imagined that she was smiling up at him from their furs, naked and sated after a long night of love making. That sent a familiar shiver down his spine as she turned away from him. He wanted to kiss her, but he also wanted her to remember it.  
As before, he didn’t leave until she was deeply asleep. He kissed her forehead again, and left. He would be back much sooner next time.   
***


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kaede and Kagome were by the village shrine, making their offerings. Kaede meant to speak to her apprentice; she was her teacher and mentor, and as such, it was her duty to speak to Kagome about her future.   
Kaede’s opportunity came when they left the sanctity of the shrine behind them and descended the steps. Kagome was making a list of chores in her head when Kaede spoke up.  
“I need to speak with ye, Kagome.”  
The young woman turned to Kaede and stopped on her step.   
“What is it, Kaede-baa-chan?”  
“I know ye are still mourning the loss of ye family on the other side of the well, but it’s almost time to make a choice over your future. Young Shippou will go to train in two weeks. I am getting old; my time is short, and I won’t see another year. Someone will have to replace me.”  
“I understand,” Kagome replied. She did. This world, as well as her own, was dangerous without a set of plans to fall back on. In this case, she had even less choices. And sadly, it wouldn’t have mattered if she got caught on the other side. She would mourn her family here, and her grades would keep her stuck on the bottom rungs of society, or as a shrine keeper. It would be a difficult choice, no matter what. Once again, she understood her honorary grandmother’s concern. Any choice she made here was permanent. Back home, she would have no choice at all.   
“The way I see it, child, is that ye have two choices: find a husband or become a shrine maiden and healer. Each choice isn’t without its set of hardships or rewards, of course.”   
Kagome sighed. There they were: her choices, one that would give her independence and a semblance of what the twenty-first century called a career, but a lonely and celibate life. She knew that her preincarnation led such a life and knew of the bitterness and resentment it caused when you had that life thrust upon you. She didn’t want it; she wanted as life of love and children.  
Hence, the former choice. A life obeying a man she didn’t love, and most likely, it would be a man she hardly knew. The children wouldn’t be so bad, of course, but what of sharing that miracle with a man she loved? She could go after a farmer, but even the best of them wouldn’t understand her tolerance and friendship towards demons. She wasn’t docile; she wanted adventure. They wouldn’t appreciate her odd education or ways. She would feel trapped.  
As they went down the steps, Kagome thought of what Kaede had said. There was one person, and he kept occupying her mind recently. Kouga. She didn’t know what to feel about him. He’s changed, that much was certain. He was more gentle now (or was he always so gentle, just she didn’t notice it before?), less inclined to stoop to Inuyasha’s level.  
Kaede was gratified to see that Kagome was taking her words seriously. She was wise for her age, and for all her odd behavior, she was adapting to this world.  
They reached the old miko’s hut and saw Rin carefully prepare a noonday meal. Next to her sat a neatly folded kimono. It was obviously new; Rin had been very excited about Lord Sesshomaru’s visit that morning. By the looks of it, he had just left.   
“Kagome-senpai and Kaede-sama-look at what Lord Sesshomaru brought!” Rin held up the kimono. It was sea water blue, with silver strands decorating it, and a moon design on every sleeve. Kagome and Kaede both openly admired it, touching the newest addition to the girl’s wardrobe. The obi was of a similar look, only the color was violet with golden strands around a crescent moon in the middle. Rin passed their meal to them, gushing about the newest visit from the stoic demon lord. Kagome didn’t listen; she was too busy thinking about Kouga.   
Kaede noticed, and kept the other two occupants in the hut from engaging Kagome into a conversation. Her newest apprentice, Izumi, did her job and encouraged Rin to share her news with them, also noticing Kagome’s preoccupation.  
After the meal, Kagome went to the back of the hut, and began sorting bandages and other pieces of cloth, inspecting them. As most of them were unclean, Kagome gathered them up in a basket and headed for the river. There she saw Shippou playing with the village children. It involved using his powers and the children tried to guess which version of another child was really Shippou. It made Kagome proud to see that he didn’t get picked most of the time. She smiled wistfully.  
‘They grow up so fast,’ she thought. It seemed like only yesterday when she took the little kit in, despite the loud protests from Inuyasha.   
The laundry took an hour to get through because of the sheer number of bandages and other cloth that got bloodied. Several young men cut themselves pretty badly. The cause? She didn’t want to know. The cloth then had to be replaced often to avoid infection.   
While her hands were occupied, she thought back to last night, to Kouga. The stars, the moon, his heat. For the first time in months, she felt truly comforted and content. It was kind of him to check up on her and to ask about her family. Somehow, speaking of them eased her grief, even by a little bit. His easy going nature was a balm on her tumultuous soul. Yes, he definitely changed…or did she? Did the charm spring from him suddenly or did she finally notice it?   
She spent the rest of her day, going through the motions, doing her routine. And all the while, she thought of Kouga’s strong arms and chest and just how safe she felt there.   
***  
Next time he showed up, Kagome was by the well, missing Shippou. The day before, she walked him to the kitsune academy. They had woken up early, and everyone, even Inuyasha, came out to say goodbye. Kaede kissed him on the forehead and silently said a prayer. Rin cried and handed him a bunch of wildflowers. Kirara nuzzled his legs and purred; she even let Shippou pick her up and cry into her fur. Miroku murmured another prayer and Sango cut the strap from the Hirakotsu and tied it around his waist. Inuyasha playfully punched his head and told him to “give ‘em hell.”   
Kagome was so proud of Shippou. After Inuyasha’s “advice”, he stopped crying and nodded solemnly.   
And so, they departed to meet his new teacher. After meeting Aiko-sensei, Kagome blessed her red handkerchief and wrapped it around Shippou’s neck, saying it was for good luck. Then, she headed back, silently crying.  
And that’s how he found her. Crying and staring up at the cloudless sky. She must have sensed him, because she suddenly sat up, wiped her face and smiled at the thicket of trees in front of her.   
“Hello, Kouga.” He came out and plopped down next to her.   
“Heyyy.” She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, his nose in her hair. ‘This….is….heaven……’ he thought. She had smelled of sadness, but that scent was quickly replaced by wildflowers and clean water.   
“So what’s new with you, Kouga? How’s the pack?” he heard her ask softly. He reluctantly removed his nose from her hair.  
“They’re doing great. Three cubs were born six days ago. Two days ago, they were formally introduced into the pack.” He shook his head. It was hard to believe that two years ago, many members of his tribe were destroyed for the sick pleasure of Naraku. Now, new members joined them, and (he glanced at Kagome) hopefully, even more would come along.   
“That’s wonderful!” said the object of his affections. She beamed at him happily, though the scent of sadness came back with full force. Kouga frowned. He didn’t like that. He looked deep into her eyes.  
“What’s wrong, Kagome?” he asked. Her face fell. She looked down at her delicate hands. He simply lifted her face up. Loneliness looked back at him.   
“What’s wrong, koi-shii?” he asked, softer this time. She tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace instead.   
“Shippou just left for his training. I miss him,” she finally replied. He nodded at that. He knew how important the little kitsune was for her.   
“He’ll be fine,” he assured her, “from what I’ve seen, he’s already more powerful than a kit his age usually is.” He rubbed circles into Kagome’s back. She sniffed and leaned on to him for support. They stayed that way, simply talking about the village, her training, and his tribe. She noted just how important they were to him and she sighed. It was nice to hear a man (be it demon or not) be passionate about those he protected. Speaking of,  
“Are they okay with you leaving them so often?” she timidly asked, looking up at him.  
“’Course they are. It’s not every day that their Alpha is courting a female.”  
“Kouga, I….”  
“I know. I know that it’s hard for you right now, but I wish to make you my mate.”  
“Kouga….”  
“Please. Kagome, I love you. I’ve waited two years to make you mine.” He crushed her into a rough embrace.  
“For two long years I’ve seen you with Mutt-face and saw you defend him and fight with him. I’ve seen you suffer because of his insults and his constant contact with that clay pot. You deserve better than him. At least consider me.” He kissed her slowly on her forehead, the bridge of her nose, then lifting her chin, slowly leaning in and stealing her lips into a sweet kiss. She didn’t resist, instead melting further into his embrace as they both played with the other's lips.   
When they both pulled back, he saw the warring emotions on her face. Desire, as quickly as she hid it, was there. As well as fifteen different ones that flickered through before she turned away.  
“I-I’ve got work to do.” She pushed herself up. She left and Kouga wondered what it would take. He decided not to leave and watch over her. His pack was as he said it was: waiting for the Alpha bitch to arrive.  
***  
Just because he watched her, didn’t mean that he was idle. He decided that if he chose to pursue her, he would hunt and present the kill to her.   
A little while later, he caught enough to feed the village for a week. He proudly strode through the forest, thinking of how Kagome would act. He wondered if this time she would initiate the kiss. When he was at the edge, he smelled two unwelcome scents.  
“Hurry up, bouzo, we don’t have all day!”  
“What’s the hurry, Inuyasha? We’re almost home.”  
“Keh, took ya long enough. You just _had_ to be greedy and take _more_ barrels of rice?”  
“My dear friend, surely you do not suggest that I go against the teachings of Buddha and am out for wealth? I simply have more expenses now.”  
“That’s because you’re a pervert.” Kouga shook his head at the mutt’s ignorance.  
“A pervert?! You wound me, Inuyasha. I was simply going about my duties as a faithful husband. Why, Sango the other day even-”  
“Save it! It’s bad enough that I can hear you.”  
“I didn’t know you were listening. Who’s the pervert now?”  
“I wasn’t trying to, you moron! The whole village can hear. I was simply taking a midnight walk-”  
“Going where?”  
“None of your damn business!!” Some chuckling was overheard while Kouga smirked. So the mutt-face was taking midnight walks, eh? Good, he’ll finally leave Kagome alone. Suddenly though, the two men stopped, and the hanyou sniffed the air.  
“Inuyasha? What’s…?”  
“Shut it houshi. I smell the mangy wolf. What’s he doing here?”  
“Kouga? I imagine it is to see Lady Kagome.”  
“What?!”  
“Why yes. I believe he’s courting her.”  
“Not on my watch. Oi! Fleabag! Come out here so I can rip your face off!” The monk sighed and walked away as Kouga appeared from behind the tree.  
“So, Mutt-face, so you’ve heard. I’m here to be with my woman.” He raised up the meat so the inu could see. The dead animals swayed from the movement.  
“Your woman? Feh, she’s not _your ___woman.”  
“Yes she is.”  
“No she’s not! What woman would be with a bastard like you?”  
“Better than being with an actual bastard and a baka!”  
“Stupid?! No…you’re stupid…stupid.” The fight continued with the show stopping wit exchange well into the day with the occasional sparring. The kill that was meant for Kagome lay forgotten on the ground as the two demons tried to kill each other.   
Several “Wind Scars” later, the entire village was privy to the astonishing display of immaturity. All the trees that used to surround them lay broken on the ground, the kill firmly buried under one of them. The returning farmers joined their wives in watching the spectacle. They lived a short, dreary life, and so enjoyed whatever form of entertainment they could get. Not two women though. One was well known throughout the village for her temper and the other simply looked on broken hearted.  
Soon enough, bets were placed on who would win: the ookami or their hanyou protector. Kaede, Rin, and Izumi removed themselves from the scene as the other cheered and clapped and discussed the strength of the fighters. Bets climbed as the fighters gathered up injuries. Then the betting turned towards the woman that they were fighting over. Would she ‘sit’ Inuyasha or punch the ookami? They all watched eagerly as Kagome’s eye began to twitch with anger, still ignoring the poor heart broken girl that watched from her house.  
The spectators hushed as Kagome stalked over to the two. Kouga, sensing her, stopped to cockily grin at her and that’s when Inuyasha took his chance.  
“Wind Scar!” But before he could execute his move, a shrill “SIT BOY!” was heard. The bettors groaned in annoyance when a resounding “Boom!” echoed throughout the clearing and villages. The broken hearted girl disappeared into her hut, crying silently.   
An exchange of coins and arguing followed the completion of the match and nobody saw Kagome grab Inuyasha by the ears and Kouga by the tail to make them walk to the well with her. They didn’t complain and followed her.   
When they got there, she walked to the well and looked down into it. She longed to jump into her mother’s arms and forget the feudal era for awhile. As much as it was exhausting to hunt for shards and defeat Naraku, it was even harder to live in the aftermath. For someone who focused on getting their revenge and saving the world, peace was dismal and aimless. The youkai and hanyou seemed to agree on that point, as they constantly sought out fights. She sat on the ledge, looking out towards the two men.   
They were quiet as they observed her face. Anger, restlessness, hurt, longing, annoyance all featured in her expression. Inuyasha, for once, didn’t start a fight, but instead trembled in fear. Nobody noticed the other person silently watching the three of them behind a tree. The girl had left her home as soon as the villagers dispersed and followed them out here.  
They watched as she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes and once again turned from them. Her hands gripped the wooden structure.   
“I thought I made myself that I belong to no one,” she began, deadly calm. Both men paled at her tone. She only got like this when she was in an unforgiving mood.   
“I am human. I am not your property. I am not a conquest fought over for the sake of pride. I thought that I proved my worth more than enough times for me not to be treated like a piece of meat.”  
“In youkai customs-”  
“I don’t care about youkai customs! I’m _human_. Which you, Inuyasha, keep pointing that out as if it was some kind of defect! I may not be very strong but _no one_ makes my decisions but _me ___. And you, Kouga-”  
Said demon cringed at her tone.  
“You insult hanyous but that’s exactly what you will have if we mate. Any children I may have will be treated with respect, not the inevitable offspring from a concubine.”  
“But Kagome-”   
“No. I’m done being treated as a child. Inuyasha, do not speak to me for a week or I’ll “S-I-T” you into a grave.  
“How dare-”  
“SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!”  
The roar could have woken up the dead. Poor Inuyasha clocked out into unconsciousness. The crater created by the subduing beads ensured that in twenty years, there would be a nice foundation for the newly named Higurashi family to build their shrine.   
“And Kouga? Leave.” Her tone brokered no discussion and he quietly left with longing and regret, but he wasn’t defeated yet.   
Sighing, Kagome lowered herself into the well and sat there, looking up at the purpling sky. The girl slipped away, looking the injured hanyou once, and then left for the village. She wanted to talk to the miko in the well.   
***  
Kagome was finishing up her lonely dinner when a soft voice from outside asked, “May I come in?” Kagome grimaced. Another visitor was not something she wanted to deal with right now, but she put on a fake smile and opened the straw panel to reveal sixteen year old Himeko, daughter of one of the elders and Izumi’s younger sister. The young girl looked determined and Kagome knew that this conversation couldn’t be avoided.   
“I was just finishing my meal. Would you like some tea?” Kagome offered the girl. She shook her head.   
“I’m fine, thank you.” She sat down across from Kagome, looking nervous at what she was about to say. Kagome smiled at her patiently.   
“Are you in love with Inuyasha?” the girl blurted out. The miko was taken aback but not altogether surprised at the question. This was a long time coming and after today’s display, it was inevitable.  
“No I am not, Himeko-san. He is just a friend to me, less now. He and Kouga-kun have fought for years. It’s not about me, just about their stupid pride.” Himeko thought about that, but it still bothered her that the man she had fallen in love with fought over the village healer, no matter why this occurred. She told her so. Kagome sighed, feeling camaraderie with Himeko over this. She knew what it was like to be a replacement.  
“I assure you, Himeko-san, that we have nothing between us. I don’t love him, and he doesn’t love me. I used to think so, and he protected me, but it wasn’t love and we never were lovers or even close. I am too much like his first love and he was what my former village called a ‘crush’: a first look into adult feelings. That’s all. I am not bitter over it or that you seem to love him.”   
“But Kagome-sama, why does he need to beat that ookami? I heard about how every time the wolf prince showed up, they would fight over how you weren’t his.”  
“He doesn’t feel like he is as good as a full demon and he always wanted to beat him, just to show the world what a hanyou could do. I was his to protect, and Kouga-kun would challenge that. Pride, that’s all that was.”  
Himeko nodded, her pretty face still in pain. Kagome reached out and smiled at the girl. Her hand grasped the other’s.  
“I promise you, he’s all yours, if you want him. If he makes you happy and if you do the same for him, then you have my blessing.”  
Himeko smiled tentatively at the miko. She hoped that Inuyasha did want her the way she wanted him. She looked at Kagome. The miko was sincere, her smile happy and encouraging. She didn’t look as if she wished her ill.   
“Thank you, Kagome-sama. It means a lot that you would talk to me about this.”  
“Not a problem, any time Himeko-san.”  
They bowed to each other and Himeko left Kagome’s home. Kagome sighed in relief, thanking the kamis that she didn’t have to deal with more jealousy. She hoped that Inuyasha wouldn’t mess this chance at true happiness up. She finished up her stew and drank her tea. Soon after this, she fell asleep.  
***  
“Ahhhh….” Sango lowered herself into the hot spring. It was early in her pregnancy, but already she was tired and sore. She settled herself in and waited for Kagome to do the same before pouncing.  
“So, Kagome-chan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Is it true that Kouga is courting you?”  
“I don’t know, is he?” Sango sighed at her soul sister’s response. For once she would like a straight answer.   
“That’s what Inuyasha told Miroku. That’s what the villagers say. Why didn’t you tell me anything?” She was hurt.   
Kagome sighed. She should have known. They tolerated Inuyasha and respected her, but they didn’t know Kouga. How would they react if they confirmed that a demon was courting their miko? What would they do to her? They weren’t exactly happy that Rin was guarded by one, and she was only an apprentice until such time that she chose to leave.   
“I think he meant to but I….”  
“What happened?”  
“After the fight, I told him to leave and that I didn’t belong to him. He did what I told him to, and that’s that. I’m sure whatever could have happened between us won’t now.”   
Sango shook her head. The young girl was still innocent in the ways of youkai customs. But then again, her only examples of such were power hungry males and one child. Sango put her slayer knowledge to use.   
“Kagome-chan, you didn’t discourage or anger Kouga. You might have made him feel bad, but that’s it. Animal youkai, especially canine, like the hunt, the chase. Kouga may have previously staked a claim on you, but with you around Inuyasha, that claim was contested. You said you belonged to no one; that means that Kouga is free to pursue you, to claim him as truly his. The question now is: do you want to be his mate? Wolves, mortal or youkai, mate for life. If you have strong enough of a bond, you will live as long as he will. There’s no going back, no second chances. Do you want him? Because once you accept his suit, you’re as good as mated, and the final ceremony will only be a formality.”   
Kagome’s eyes widened at the information. She nodded as her brain caught up with all of the information thrown at her, then frowned.  
“If I become his mate, then we might not have children. Or if we do, they’ll be hanyous. I wouldn’t care, but a full blooded demon (and a prince at that) might.”  
“Not necessarily. If the human in question is strong or has extraordinary powers, the child won’t be an ordinary hanyou. Youkai, in most cases, are attracted to strength, and you certainly have a lot of it. Of course with your powers, it might not be possible to have children. But, if your bond is strong enough, even your powers won’t prevent that from happening.”  
They soaked for awhile, each in their own thoughts. Kagome was turning Sango’s words over and Sango was worrying about Kagome. The young miko gave up many things; she just hoped that it would be worth it in the end. But it didn’t stop Sango from being grateful that she was married to a human and lived in a familiar world.   
Kagome wished for her mother’s guidance more than ever. She would probably just say to follow her heart, because it could never lead her astray. She hoped that her mother was right. To distract herself, she and Sango spoke of mundane matters in the village, like the harvest and Inuyasha’s obvious courtship of Himeko. The girl giggled easily, and shot him flirtatious looks. She was kind and her other two siblings accepted him as part of their family.  
They worried over Kaede, who was becoming weaker each day and over Rin’s solitude. The twelve year old talked to almost no one except the healers, Lord Sesshomaru, and Kohaku. She didn’t trust the villagers and they were wary of her guardian. He wasn’t a friendly demon and put up with the humans for Rin’s sake. At least she and the slayer boy were growing close with each visit he made to the village and they spent days together in the fields.   
With everything going on, Sango had hoped for peace in the village that she called home, but until Rin grew up and Kagome’s choice was made, that would not happen.   
Kagome and Sango helped the other dry off and headed off to her hut. After exchanging pleasantries with Miroku (she was saddened at how they grew apart so quickly, but then chastised herself for being so selfish. She wasn’t Kikyou, a woman filled with hatred and bitterness, she was selfless, she was Kagome), she went into her own lonely hut. Shippou visited her two days before, but left earlier that day.   
After a few hours of tossing and turning, she walked towards the well, a familiar aura tugging at her.   
She found Kouga standing by the well, looking determined as the sun rose up behind him.  
“Kouga.”  
“Kagome.”   
***


	3. Chapter 3

“Here’s the salve you asked for, Sango.” Kagome held out a small container. “It will ease the pain in your ankles.” Sango sighed gratefully and tried to apply it to her feet. Kagome giggled and took it from her.  
“Here, let me. And next time, ask Miroku to do this for you.” Kagome took some of the salve and started to massage it. Sango, six months along, couldn’t do much to help her aching body. She was unusually big for a second trimester pregnancy; Kagome suspected that the happy couple would receive two blessings at once.   
Sango, with nothing to do, studied the young priestess. For months now, she looked content. Even the cold didn’t bother her as it did the others. She wouldn’t be suspicious, but the change was overnight. It happened in late summer, just after Shippou left. Kagome was miserable and she took her to the hot springs, and at dawn, when Sango got out vomiting, she spotted Kagome sneaking out of the village.   
She asked Kagome about it, and she just blushed and stammered about needing to check up on something. She was hurt that Kagome wouldn’t confide in her, but _for now_ , she would let it go. She knew it was about Kouga, as every two weeks, Kagome would sneak out when the village was quiet and wouldn’t return until the sun came out. She followed her once to a den, where she saw the wolf prince embrace her sister.   
She sighed. Why wasn’t Kagome telling her anything? Maybe she was sick of all the fights and the interrogations. Yes, she would let it go. It was obviously not something Kagome wished would be known to all. Though Inuyasha no longer cared. He married and mated Himeko, about three months ago. Sango found out about the house because Himeko squealed the news to Izumi, while Izumi tended to her. Even right now, they were in their hut, together. She wondered if Kaede knew. Kagome was always late on those days she snuck out and Kaede merely gave her a knowing smile.   
Kagome finished applying the salve and turned to build the fire. She seemed almost carefree, going about her work with grace.   
“Ahhhh, thank you, Kagome-chan.” Sango sank into Kagome’s special futon. Kagome insisted on letting her borrow it, as it trapped heat and was fluffier than a regular futon. Of course, she wouldn’t be able to use it much longer. This ‘sleeping bag’ would be passed on to another pregnant woman, possibly Himeko, to keep her comfortable and warm.   
Kagome, satisfied with Sango’s comfort, left. It was very early evening, but she had one final visit before she met up with Kouga in their hiding place. She walked to Kaede at peace.  
Rin was already building the fire against the chill and Izumi was preparing the evening meal. Kagome started to grind dried herbs to put into Kaede’s tea. Old as the head priestess was, her cold was much more severe than usual. The tea would ease and warm her body. The three young women didn’t worry too much. Kaede survived worse than this.   
After feeding Kaede the tea, Kagome fetched the new hand-sewn sleeping bag from the far corner of the room and eased the elderly woman into it. Her sleeping bag was at Sango’s, and it wouldn’t last very long at the accelerated rate it was being used. Especially with several people needing it.   
Dinner was ordinary stew and tea. Rin chatted away about Kohaku’s latest visit and his new skills. Even now, it was obvious that they would marry one day.   
Kaede beamed at her three apprentices. Her time was nearing quickly, but she had no regrets. Rin would use what skills she learned to make a life with the young demon slayer, Izumi would take over as head healer and Kagome would leave with the demon prince.   
Yes, she knew and approved. Kagome wasn’t made for an ordinary life, but the adventures and passions of demons. It was only a matter of time before she would die and Sango would birth her child. The sounds coming from the young women and her thoughts put her to sleep on the comfy, tied futon.   
“….and he’s coming back in a week!” said Rin with excitement. She picked up the last morsel with her chopsticks and gulped it down.  
Izumi and Kagome exchanged a glance. So soon?   
“That’s wonderful Rin-chan! Will you make him a special dinner?” teased Kagome. Rin instantly colored.  
“No…..” Both Izumi and Kagome laughed. It was cute. Kagome looked outside. She stood up and bowed, saying her goodbyes. Both Rin’s and Izumi’s goodbyes echoed as Kagome tightened her winter kimono around herself and started making her way towards the den.  
Kouga flashed his fangy grin at her as she rushed to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.   
***  
“Kouga.”  
“Kagome.”   
They stared at each other for awhile, the sun steadily rising behind him. She was still angry with him for embarrassing her. But he looked like he had time to feel remorse, so she didn’t say anything. She simply stared at him, daring him to speak.   
He did.  
“Look, Kagome, I’m sorry. He made me angry, but that’s no excuse. I know this now, but just the thought of him constantly putting you down and having another woman yet still claiming you made my blood howl. It wasn’t fair and I never listened. But I still love you, and wish to make you my own.” He held up two rabbits. From one of Sango’s lesson’s she knew that if she took those rabbits, she agreed to courtship.   
“Kouga, I get your anger, but I can’t be with someone who lets his anger get the best of him.” She laughed, thinking back to all those times Inuyasha’s temper ruled him. “In my time, your violent urges are looked down upon, and I look down upon them as well. I understand as a youkai they are much more present but I’ve had enough of pointless violence and I won’t stand for it.”  
Kouga nodded, the reference to the future noted and tucked away. It wouldn’t do to not take advantage of such knowledge.   
“I know, and I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?” He gave her his most earnest look and lifted the prey even higher. Her warring emotions were displayed for him to see. Forgiveness, anger, desire, anticipation, resolve and indecisiveness. He hated that he put her on the spot but he needed her, even if they couldn’t see each other often. They would, soon enough.   
She stepped forward. Nobody apologized to her before. Nobody put themselves on the line for her countless times. He saved her life twice, even when she rejected him. He kept coming after her and comforted her during her grief and made her laugh. He cared about his pack and earned the loyalty of his followers without depending on someone else to do it for them. He was honest. And she didn’t ignore about how he made her feel. He made her feel…..  
She kissed him. His surprise was tangible, as he didn’t respond right away. She took the rabbits and flung them away, taking his hands in her own as she pressed herself against him.   
His hands then pulled her closer, his arms fitting snugly against her waist, not an inch above or below. Her arms came around his neck and they stayed like this for what felt like forever. They pulled apart reluctantly, breathing hard. She made sure that he was following her with his eyes as she picked up the rabbits and turned her back to him, smiling.   
He smirked. She accepted. It was official, they would be mates. He would stay here all day, constructing a den for when they were together. He didn’t want the smell of the village to interrupt his time with her. He wanted her wildflowers and clean water.   
They spent the day together. She put away the rabbits and extracted an errand from Kaede that would keep her in the forest the entire day. Laundry and herb picking would be her chores. Stocking up for the winter took a while. He even helped with the herbs, using his superior nose to sniff out the best places.   
And that night, they shared their first meal.   
***  
Her lips, despite the cold, were so soft. Her calloused hands, just the right roughness to arouse. Her moans, loud and soft, were so sweet. He pushed her closer, his hands running up and down, remembering her body, and finally, caressing her silky hair.   
The blazing fire colored her with a soft glow but growled at his lack of sight. He pulled her down in the furs that made a good nest and towered over her, looking her up and down, enjoying her heaving breasts and soft sighing.   
They continued to kiss, drinking in two weeks of separation. Two goddamn weeks in exchange for a few measly hours. He wished for fewer responsibilities so that they wouldn’t spend so much time apart.   
‘Only a couple more months,’ he thought. They stripped each other down to their under garments and pulled apart, breathing hard. It was only then when they could talk without completing the mating then and there. As Alpha, he had to declare his mating to pack, or else some might think she was merely a concubine. But Kami, it was hard.   
So they tried to distract each other.  
“How are Ginta and Hakkaku? Still fighting?”  
He laughed. “Yeah, and over Hakkaku’s little sister. Apparently, Ginta wishes to mate her, and she’s not unwilling either. But Hakkaku won’t allow it. Keiko tried to mate Ginta anyway. So naturally, Hakkaku tried to kill Ginta.” Kagome looked horrified and Kouga tried to reassure her.  
“They’ll get over it. It’s not the first time they’ve fought over a woman. Several years ago, Haru, a very beautiful demoness, tried to have Hakkaku while making Ginta fall in love with her. What a mess!”  
Kagome giggled at the absurdity of it all. Kouga looked like he was enjoying himself at his betas’ expense, not realizing the irony of _him_ making fun of _them_.   
“So I’m guessing Keiko is in huge trouble then?”  
“Nah, I stepped in before it could be too much of a problem. Hakkaku agreed to not kill Ginta and Ginta agreed not to mate Keiko for at least until she’s of age and ready. They’re allowed to court until such time happens.” Kouga leaned back, smirking. Responsibilities or not, he liked to have his power. He pulled Kagome to him, listening to her giggles at their antics, feeling anticipation through her aura for when she’d get to see such in person.  
The night passed away, much too quick. She was getting tired, her many duties keeping her, from sunrise to sunset, even during the winter, busy. She wanted more time with him, to talk, to laugh. She wanted his hands on her. She wanted to feel his warmth behind her every night while both slept, naked and sated after making love.   
She snuggled up to him, her hands idly running over his chest. Kouga wished she would stop doing that. Her yukata left little to the imagination and he stared at her chest as it was heaving, listening to her ragged breathing. He longed to touch her further, to uncover more of her, to smell her arousal bloom against his senses.  
But instead, they both fell asleep. And about two hours after dawn, Kouga gave her a long searing kiss and a squeeze, and then they parted ways, not to see each other for another agonizing two weeks.  
***  
Kaede got worse. She could barely sit up and accept the various medicines that Rin, Izumi, and Kagome administered to her.   
The cold outside didn’t help. They kept the fire blazing at all times, the eldest miko in outer winter kimonos, giving hot meals and tea. She didn’t get better, but thankfully, not worse.   
Rin and Izumi were assigned to help those who had fallen into the same state as Kaede. As highest ranking apprentice, Kagome began to delegate tasks. On top of taking care of the sick, Izumi now had Himeko to take care of, as she was pregnant with Inuyasha’s child. Or ‘pup’ as he proudly called it. He also took care of Himeko even more, and made her eat many times to keep up her strength. Miroku took good care of Sango and did many things for her, much to Sango’s chagrin at being treated as an invalid.   
All three healers ran themselves ragged trying to help everyone, running out of herbs and ready food. All able-bodied men were now hunting over time and trading many things to get some herbs into their village. Regular chores (and even bathing) fell by the wayside as the villagers almost succumbed to the disease and cold. What was left of Kagome’s modern medicinal supplies was used up. Two weak children died, and nobody had the strength to give them a proper cremation and burial. It was done hastily, with quick prayers and then were promptly forgotten.   
Finally, with some supplies replenished for a while, a messenger was dispatched to grab Isao-sama, the doctor the town over. His need was not only for the apprentices that he brought alongside him, but the knowledge and supplies that the poor village badly needed.   
After a long day, Kagome trudged into her hut and saw with surprise it being lit from the inside. She pushed away the curtain and saw Shippou using his fox-fire to warm up the hut.  
“Mama!” he cried as he launched himself into her arms. Kagome’s eyes glistened with happy tears. She hadn’t seen him for two months.  
“Shippou, I’m so glad that you’re here!” she cried and walked over to where her small dinner lay. She didn’t dare to take more than what was necessary when there wasn’t enough food for everyone. Shippou scurried over to his tiny pack and produced two squirrels for his adopted mother.   
They ate only one, and sent the other for the villagers. Kagome felt very proud that her son helped their home in a small way.   
They caught up on his progress and elevation at the academy and Kagome shared about Kaede’s sickness. Shippou then promptly promised to cheer her up for the week that he was here.  
***  
Doctor Isao finally arrived with all of his apprentices and after a quick dump of his belongings in the headman’s house, got to work.   
He refused to nurse the pregnant slayer or the elderly miko because of their tolerance of demons and because they both associated with them on a regular basis. He did, however tolerate the hanyou’s wife, as she was young and pretty, and most likely (he reasoned) she didn’t know what she was doing when she let the hanyou take her. So he reluctantly treated her with special pastes and potions to help her with her morning sickness. But the miko with the fox kit and the slayer with the neko? No way would he help them. It was one thing to be a young and naïve girl and marry a half _human_ , the other to harbor fully fledged demons in their mist.   
He also didn’t like Kagome. He knew that the kitsune considered her his mother. Moreover, she had a reputation for being around demons by choice and befriending, and _courting them_. She, a miko!   
Rumors spread about her and the ookami prince. How dare she sully herself with them! So, he deliberately didn’t care for those who were closest to her. She, the demon loving whore that she was, could take care of them herself. She had done so before he arrived anyway.  
***  
Kouga paced back and forth in front of the den. Kagome was late. He sent a pulse of his aura towards her and there was no response. He was worried about her. He heard rumors of rampant disease and he fervently hoped that she wouldn’t get caught up in it. He paced until dawn and decided to take a look, but something stopped him. A strange man with a strong scent of herbs and other potions was walking around, maliciously glaring at four huts in particular.   
***  
She felt his aura pulse, but then, when she was about to reply, more people needed her nursing and she forgot about it. It was a long, hard week dealing with Isao-‘sama’ tracking her every move and refusing to treat people that were friendly with demons. Except Himeko, which was odd, because she was a hanyou’s mate.  
She frowned into her fire. A man that refused to treat a very sick person, especially a pregnant woman and an elderly woman had no honor. If he pulled that stunt in her time, his license to practice would immediately be taken away!   
She didn’t hate many people, but that man…..  
***  
“Hello, welcome to our village,” Kagome said, bowing respectfully along with the headman towards their savior. He merely inclined his head.  
“I am honored that you called upon me in your hour of need,” he delivered his line stiffly. He narrowed his eyes on Kagome. She looked familiar, did he know her? Her eyes weren’t that unusual, but she had very long blue-black hair and easy going kindness dancing around in her expression. She wore her garments uneasily, as if she had only recently started wearing miko clothing. He heard rumors of an oddly dressed miko with unusually long blue-black hair traveling around with demons and who defeated Naraku. He traveled many times for his work and in one of the villages, people spoke of a kind miko that set them straight about their hanyou healer. Someone even drew her. The artist drew someone like the miko in front of him.   
Her identity was slowly confirmed. An inu-hanyou bounded up to her asking about his wife’s condition, being incredibly rude. A kitsune called out her, naming her his mother. Her slayer friend had a neko, and was married to an ex-monk.   
He was in shock. An elderly miko being kind to the kitsune! Another miko adopting him! What kind of place was this?! He was more and more in shock and horror as he toured the village. The miko, “Kagome” was her name, was greeted with respect, and she held herself high and without shame.   
No, he would not enable such behavior. Demons were evil. But he would check up on the hanyou’s wife. From the tour he noticed just how pretty she was, and pretty women were naïve. She probably fell to the hanyou’s lust, and all she needed was simple correction.   
Throughout the week, Kagome would catch the doctor glaring at her or subtly putting her down. He called her a dark miko, a whore, or simply incapable. She wouldn’t have minded it: people from the feudal era were ignorant and scared. But, she did mind it because he hurt Shippou-beating him for accidently landing in his things after playing with some of the healthy children.   
He got to three punches before she interfered.  
“Stop! He’s just a child, he doesn’t know any better!”   
“A _child_?! How stupid are you woman? This so-called ‘child’ is older than you by at least thirty years. He should know by now. And if he doesn’t,” Isao-“sama” raised his fist, “I’ll teach him to know better.” He punched Shippou while the little kit struggled to get away from him and his fists, his tail stringing him up. Kagome couldn’t take it. She rushed to her hut, took out her bow and promptly smashed it upside the doctor’s head.   
“That’s enough!” His four apprentices gasped. Shippou took advantage and ran away, his tail and his head burning. The doctor was holding his head, seething.  
“How dare you, you little slut-you’re lucky that there are some people in this village that don’t consort with demons or I’d leave right now and let the whole lot of you die. You’re very lucky, Miko-‘sama’ that you had that bow or I’d do much worse to your precious ‘Shippou’. Good thing that this village doesn’t trust you or I’d teach you a lesson in humility. As it is now, Ka-go-me, I must get back to my work that you, the ‘Shikon Miko’, couldn’t do.” He lifted himself off the ground and walked with purpose and a self righteous air.   
The healthy villagers that were outside narrowed their eyes at her. She was no longer one of them.  
***  
Kagome sighed tiredly at the memory. Shippou was snuggled up on her lap and she patted him, trying to comfort him. They were outsiders now; what started with Kouga and Inuyasha’s fight turned into her only being welcome because the headman said so. Anybody else would essentially kick her out. Sango and Miroku were on precarious ground, as the doctor had rejected them.  
Kaede thankfully was spared this treatment, as she had a long history of serving this village. She spent more than fifty years giving them the best care possible. Even so, the villagers talked about her bringing bad luck, letting Inuyasha reawaken and harboring the girl who did so.   
But most of the blame was placed at Kagome’s door. She supposed that they were right. But what was really horrible was that Rin, to a lesser extent, was suffering too.  
As scared as they were of curses and bad luck, they were even more scared of Lord Sesshomaru, and because of this, they kept away from her and telling Isao-“sama” all about the lord’s visits and how he virtually sniffed at them all. Rin was now also branded a demon’s whore, and spent the majority of her time doing the daily chores most neglected.   
She had stopped by earlier to express her sympathy and tried to draw comfort from their mutual status. She was also asleep, albeit away from the fire.   
Kagome was getting ready for bed when Inuyasha called out her name, panicking. Izumi was next to him, trying to get her attention.  
“It’s Himeko!” he cried. “She’s bleeding!!!”   
Kagome dropped all that she was doing and fetched the last reserves of medicine and hurried out the door.   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isao-honor. I named him for the irony.  
> Keiko-happy child. I don't know, I liked the name. Sue me XD  
> Haru-spring. She's beautiful, right XD  
> Anyway, another chapter. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

They were too late. By the time the three of them got there, Himeko lost her child. Izumi held her in a sisterly embrace while Kagome made a calming potion and changed the linens. She wrapped a very small bundle and wordlessly held it out to Inuyasha. He nodded and disappeared from the hut.  
Kagome did all she could do and silently left Himeko to Izumi’s care. Himeko was too distraught to answer questions and she needed time with her family. Kagome wasn’t part of it.   
The doctor, who Kagome thought had retired for the night, was by her hut. He leaned on her hut, staring at her with false pity in his eyes.   
“I’m sorry that Himeko-san had a miscarriage.”  
Kagome frowned. How would he know? Was Inuyasha that loud? She decided to ignore him, turning for the flap that covered the entrance.  
“It seems that sometimes the Gods are punishing us, but they are merely rectifying a mortal’s mistakes,” he continued. “Of course what would that unfortunate girl do to offend the Gods so much? What did the villagers do to incur such sickness?” Kagome tensed up and turned to him. He stared back with nonchalance.  
“You, as a miko, must think of these things. If I, a mere doctor, think of such, do you? Sometimes the answer comes too late; pray that yours won’t.” He turned and left towards the headman’s residence, leaving a stunned Kagome in his wake.  
It was clearly a thinly-veiled threat. ‘Pray that yours won’t’-did he have something to do with the miscarriage?  
Kagome vowed to share her suspicions as quickly as possible. She needed Himeko to calm down enough to say what happened to have caused a miscarriage. She seemed healthy and her pregnancy was relatively easy, unlike Sango’s. She looked over at the sleeping Shippou by the dying embers. First thing tomorrow, she would take him away….this time for good. It was no longer safe for him to visit.

***  
Kagome got no sleep that night, fearing as she did the villagers. News of her miscarriage would spread and they’d start asking questions. Not of why, but who was to blame. So far, they tolerated the small demons and her, but Izumi’s appointment as another village healer made her less sought after. They would point fingers at her and Inuyasha for a devastating end to a pregnancy of an elder’s daughter and a healer’s sister.   
When she was the Shikon Miko, it didn’t matter who she associated with or whom she chose to extend friendship to. She could have been friends with anyone and her strangeness protected her friends. She looked over at Rin. During the course of the night, she’d snuggled up to Shippou. She sighed. She was an ordinary priestess now, albeit a very strange one. People didn’t care anymore about her so-called powers or her history in defeating Naraku. She brought bad luck. End of story.  
A couple of hours passed and Rin woke up, ate some stew and left for her duties. Shippou stirred and Kagome roused him awake.  
“Mama?” he asked when he saw her tears. “What’s wrong?”  
Kagome gulped and squeezed Shippou to her chest.  
“You must leave here. You aren’t safe in his village anymore. You already suffered a beating from the doctor. I will walk you to the clearing and then you will summon your sensei, okay?”  
“B-But Mama! I still have a couple of days left! I don’t want to go! I can’t leave! Not with that doctor around; who’s going to protect you?”  
“Shhh…Shippou, I’ll be alright. If your sensei permits me, we’ll see each other, just not quite as often.”  
“What do you mean, not as often? Won’t I come back when the doctor leaves?”  
“No. The villagers won’t like it when you come back and won’t try and save you. Whenever I want to see you, I’ll visit you at the school.”  
“But won’t Inuyasha try and save me, if you can’t?”  
“He can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he must protect his mate first, Himeko-san, from danger. And she just lost her baby. Inuyasha must be by her side.”  
Shippou burrowed himself into Kagome’s arms, trying hard not to cry. It was like when his father told him to hide because he had to deal with the Thunder Brothers, who killed him and left Shippou alone.   
“Shippou, I know that this is hard, but you will see everyone again. Rin, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Inuyasha will still be here.”  
Shippou started to hiccup. He clung even harder now to get as close to his mother as possible, but he was a big boy now and must do as his mother said.   
“Will you be brave and leave? I promise that you will see everyone again.” Shippou nodded. He did leave many times before, but this time, it’d be a while, if ever, before he went back. He would miss his friends and Kaede-obbachan, but especially okaa-san.   
They managed a quick good-bye to everyone and left the village quickly. They set out for their journey, Shippou clinging to his mother’s hand, not letting go. They didn’t say much, but relished in each other’s company.   
At half day, they arrived in a clearing that was a perfect circle, trees all identical, not giving away the direction they led to. Shippou walked to the middle of it, took out a magical stone and blew on it. It briefly colored green, then faded back to gray. Not ten minutes later, an adult kitsune female arrived at the clearing.  
“Aiko-sensei.”  
“Aiko-sama.”  
Both Kagome and Shippou bowed to the instructor.  
“Miko, isn’t it a bit early to return Shippou to us?”  
“His safety at the village is no longer guaranteed.”  
“So I see. When will he go to you next?”  
“Aiko-sensei, I was hoping that Okaa-san could instead visit me.”  
The woman’s eyebrows lifted. It wasn’t unheard of, of course, but usually if a guardian came from an unsafe area, they wouldn’t come back at all. So to ask if they could come to sacred kitsune grounds for a mere visit was quite unusual. Especially since the human woman before her was obviously not Shippou’s biological mother. And a miko to boot.  
“An unusual request. But, trusting that the academy is more than safe, I grant you permission to visit us. However, a stipulation. Only on nights of the half moon and once a lunar cycle, may you, miko, meet in this clearing, of course, provided you can get away from your village.”  
Kagome didn’t hesitate. “I agree to your terms.” The Demoness slyly smiled at her answer.   
“Very well then. Shippou? Ready to go?” They turned around, stepping in the direction directly ahead of Kagome.   
“Wait!” Kagome called out. Aiko-sama turned back to her.  
“Yes, miko?”  
“How does he know when I visit him?”   
Aiko-sama turned back to Shippou and motioned for him to take something out. It was her necktie, back when he started. Aiko took the necktie, mumbled something, and then passed it to Kagome.  
“Bless it, or pray over it. When Shippou has it and you are in this clearing, the cloth will glow with the aura that you infused with it. He will find you here.” Kagome did as she was told, then retied the piece of cloth around Shippou’s neck. A final squeeze, and they were gone.  
She let her tears fall as she headed back to the village, picking herbs along the way.  
***  
When she entered Kaede’s hut, the atmosphere was tense. She dropped off the herbs into one of the baskets and sat next to Izumi. Inuyasha sat across from them, scowling and clutching the Tetsuaiga. Miroku sat next to him, deceptively calm. Kaede was quietly observing the scene before her in her place on the futon.   
“I still think that ‘doctor’ had something to do with it,” Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.   
“But what motive could he possibly have? He took very good care of Himeko-san; she was his only patient with any sort of youkai association. He wouldn’t even look at Sango, who’s also pregnant,” Miroku pointed out.   
“Exactly! Don’t you think it’s a little fishy? I’m a hanyou, reviled by both humans and youkai, yet he, the youkai hater, takes good care of my mate.”  
“But what would he gain?”  
“Feh, I don’t know.”  
“Sometimes a man doesn’t need a motive to do evil,” Kaede spoke up. Everyone’s head turned towards her.  
“Doctors, like any human, wish to think themselves as good and righteous in their path. Because of that, they will do what they think will quiet their conscience according to their worldview. Many heard of ye bravery, but that won’t change their mind about what ye are. Not all evil is an evil like Naraku. If the miscarriage was in fact induced, and the doctor was behind it, gaining something is not needed to spur him on his course.”  
Izumi piped up. “Miscarriages happen all the time, no matter how easy the pregnancy. I don’t believe a doctor would do such a thing, especially Isao-sama.”  
Kagome continued to listen to the exchange for a while before cautiously entering herself into the conversation and telling them told them what transpired between the doctor and her.   
“When Himeko-san has recovered, I’d like to see her, if you allow me, Inuyasha, of course.” He grunted his consent.   
“She holds the key. When we speak to her, then we will decide on our course of action. Izumi you will be there to show Himeko-san support.”  
“I’m insulted that you even have to say that,” Izumi said.  
“Forgive me, Izumi-senpai, I was merely saying that showing you that you will be able to fulfill your sisterly duties without me standing in the way.” Kagome bowed in apology.  
“Apology accepted, Kagome-senpai, thank you for thinking of me.”   
“So we’re all in agreement then? No rash course of action? Inuyasha?” Miroku probed. Said hanyou merely “feh”-ed and left the hut. Miroku flashed the remaining occupants a weary smile.  
“I must follow Inuyasha’s lead. Sango needs me.” Murmurs of goodbye sounded and soon it was the four of them. Kaede fell asleep soon after. Rin followed on the other side of the hut.   
“So what prompted this in the first place?” Kagome asked slowly, staring into the fire.  
“While you were away, Inuyasha claimed that the doctor came by to talk to Himeko, unaware that Inuyasha was outside. Isao-sama, according to him, tried to get Himeko to leave their home, and tried to convince her that their union was a mistake, and ventured as so far to suggest that Inuyasha didn’t properly mark her as his mate. Of course, Inuyasha caused a huge uproar by shoving Isao-sama out of their hut and trying to kill him. One of his apprentices tried to shield Isao-sama and Inuyasha couldn’t bring himself to hurt him anymore. Miroku-san tried to calm him down ever since.”  
Kagome nodded softly. “You don’t think Isao-sama is guilty.” It wasn’t a question.   
“I don’t know. He’s treated my sister and me very kindly. Inuyasha has been paranoid about his stance in our family and other men ever since they’ve mated.”  
Kagome thought about that. Inuyasha was always paranoid that someone else would take something away from him. She wondered though, how he was treated by his new family.  
“What _is ___his stance in your family?”  
Izumi looked at her strangely. If rumors were to be believed (and the fight with the ookami to be taken seriously), Kagome and Inuyasha used to be lovers. Maybe she still harbored feelings for him. Still, Kagome wasn’t malicious, and could’ve been simply worried for an old friend.   
“His lineage and his birth weren’t his doing. The match isn’t ideal, at least for our father, but my sister insisted on being with him. He’s forgotten about all other women and is respected. I don’t care about his blood as long as he brings my sister happiness. He may not have much, but who does? Her life, I hear, will be extended to match his, so they’ll have a long and happy life together. He will never stray like a human man could. As long as that is true, we couldn’t be happier to have him be a part of our family.”  
Kagome smiled, genuinely happy for her friend. He fought long and hard for acceptance and love and now he had it. But then jealousy reared its ugly head and Kagome’s smile turned fake. She wasn’t jealous because Inuyasha wasn’t hers, but because Izumi described her own family and they were lost to her forever. She thought about Kouga; would his tribe truly accept her as the human miko she was? If she ever saw her family again, would Kouga accept them? She hoped so. Kouga made her happy, but acceptance from family and friends meant peace and support. She was no longer ignorant of such things; the feudal era was harsh and family was essential.  
***  
Two days later, Inuyasha ushered in Izumi and Kagome to Himeko’s side. She was pale, but well on her way to recovery, herbs and bowls of food around her.   
Izumi immediately ran to her sister and embraced her. Kagome knelt at the laying woman’s side at a distance and Inuyasha hovered in the background, his sword out.   
“Himeko-san, I hope you know why we’re here. You have a choice; you don’t have to say anything.” Himeko propped herself up with Izumi’s help. “I understand.” She turned to her older sister.  
“Nee-chan, Inuyasha was speaking the truth. Doctor Isao did try to take me away with him.”  
A “humph” was uttered.  
“When Doctor Isao was treating me, he would make lewd and scandalous remarks. Inuyasha warned him, and even would have hurt him, if I didn’t stop him. Five days ago, he began to interrogate me on whether I chose Inuyasha as my mate or if I was forced into it. He tried to get me to leave…” a sob broke through “…Inuyasha and come with him to his village to cleanse myself of my sin. He offered a potion to get rid of my baby. I refused. The next day, he came by again, this time with herbs that he said came from you, calming ones. I didn’t take them. Inuyasha came home later that night with meat and more herbs, saying that these were supposed to be used for backaches. He said that you sent one of the apprentices to Inuyasha, offering those herbs. Since they came from you and Inuyasha was the messenger, I ate them with my dinner, meat and rice that you also prepared. Later, I started bleeding.”  
Everyone’s eyes were wide open. Inuyasha started to curse and elbowed Izumi out of the way, trying to make it up to Himeko by comforting her the best he could. He nuzzled her head and pulled her into his lap.   
So the doctor had used a well known to technique to feed dangerous food to Himeko: sneaking in herbs into food so she wouldn’t notice. Himeko’s eyes were watering and Kagome looked everyone over. There was nothing she could do. She left, leaving the family alone. Her mate and her sister comforted her now, and whatever information came next was none of Kagome’s business.   
It was Kagome again, who stepped out into the night, alone and staring at the stars. And it was Kagome who left the village, desperately seeking comfort in an empty den in the middle of the forest.  
***  
“So according to Himeko-san, he did kill her child?” Miroku clarified.   
“Yes.” It was the next night, and again among those assembled were the priestesses, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
“I say we kill him.” The hanyou paced, occasionally touching his sword and growling.  
“If we kill our ‘honored guest’, we could face retaliation,” Izumi huffed. She was the most shocked out of all of them. A doctor _hurting_ a patient?! It was then that Izumi finally realized that evil came in all forms.   
“I agree. And what of his apprentices? They were simply carrying out their master’s orders,” Miroku said.   
Rin passed out stew while the silence intensified. She wasn’t all that surprised; some humans thought themselves righteous until they feared punishment from a higher being. She shivered, remembering the monk that tried to take her away from her guardian. All were deep in thought until, tentatively, Kagome said, “What if we take the matter up with the village headman?”  
“His son was treated by the doctor. I doubt he’ll listen to us,” the ever persistent voice of Miroku’s reason said.  
“But surely if enough-”  
“No. His son is his heir. He will not see reason or care for our plight. He barely tolerates us. Perhaps he’ll side with Isao-‘sama’.”   
Kagome turned to Izumi. “Isn’t your father one of the elders? Can’t he appeal to the headman?” Izumi turned the matter over in her head.  
“I suppose so, but Doctor Isao isn’t from here. We would have to speak to the other headman about punishing or even questioning him.”  
“Then why don’t we? Maybe this isn’t even the first time that Isao-‘sama’ has even done this!”  
“I agree with Lady Kagome. He clearly knew a lot about youkai customs for a simple village doctor. I say, appeal to the elders and the headman. What do you think, Kaede-sama?” All turned to the laying figure in the warmest area of the hut. Her voice, though hoarse, rang with authority.  
“I agree with ye. Go to the headman and the elders. See what they say. I will personally come with ye to testify on ye behalf.” There was a rush of protests from all. She was too old! She was too sick, and everyone knew that her time was running out.   
“I am not dead yet. He has hurt an elder’s daughter, our protector’s mate, and my apprentice’s sister. I will do my duty and accompany ye. The longer he stays here, the more danger we are in.” Each nodded at the wisdom of her words, but they didn’t like it. Yes, Kaede was the most respected out of all of them and would carry the most weight. Yes, the doctor was a scourge that needed to be wiped away. Yes, he hurt Shippou and Himeko. Yes, he refused to do his duty and care for Kaede and Sango. Yes, he tried to get rid of Inuyasha and take Himeko. But would the other villagers see it as such?   
They ate their dinner in silence after that. Again, Inuyasha took some food with him, and Miroku left right afterwards. The four healers did their chores as best they could.   
“How is Himeko-san?” Kagome asked Izumi.  
“She has been in low spirits but she will make a full recovery. Inuyasha takes very good care of her.” Kagome nodded at the truth. He did take good care of those he thought needed it from him. There was more silence as they sorted bandages and counted inventory of their herbs. Kagome noticed a new hair pin that Rin was wearing and asked her about it. The girl prettily blushed, embarrassed at being asked such a question in the middle of such a crisis.  
“Oh, Kohaku gave it to me when he came back to visit a day ago.” Rin was smiling and took the hair pin out and Kagome took it to inspect it. It was a fine pin, painted black with white flower designs on it. Little flowers hung from it. It was very fine, something that would cost a decent amount of money.  
“Kohaku? Where did he get it?” Rin blushed even harder. It really must have cost a lot of money.   
“Well, his master took him to an affluent village and he single-handedly saved an old woman’s house from destruction. The old woman decided to give him this pin instead of money. The other houses gave enough coins though!” Kagome smiled at Rin’s obvious pride.   
“How sweet,” she said. She smiled, remembering first crushes and being twelve and the innocence that came with reassurance that the life you had would lead to good things. They deserved happiness, both of them, having led lives of destruction and bad fortune. She felt bad, that with all her troubles, she didn’t pay enough attention to Rin. Every girl needed a confidante, and Rin was denied so many things already. She vowed to be there for the young girl.   
They chatted, Kagome catching up on Rin’s life and encouraging her affection for the young demon slayer. Rin finally went to sleep. Still, Kagome stayed, keeping a silent and contemplative Kaede some company.  
“Kagome, child, what’s bothering ye?” Kaede weakly patted the ground next to her and Kagome silently moved herself to Kaede’s side.   
“Oh nothing, Kaede-obbachan. How are you feeling? Should I build up the fire?”  
“No, thank ye, child. Tell me, how have ye been faring? Missing ye family, I suppose?”  
Kagome nodded, a lump in her throat. With a new threat such as the doctor, she didn’t want anything more than to ask her mother’s advice.   
“Don’t fret, for ye will soon have a new family. The man ye have chosen will make ye happy.” Kaede patted the hand that held hers. With a problem, she could tell that Kagome rose up to the occasion like her nature told her to. Yes, it was evil that they were facing, but Kagome wasn’t a girl who liked peace too much. Kaede was more than sure that the ookami that visited her months ago would make her happy.   
A comfortable silence passed. Unlike Sango, Kaede knew not to pry (though, maybe that was because she knew the state of Kagome’s heart anyway, without needing words), but could offer the troubled miko some comfort nonetheless. The old miko’s quiet wisdom calmed Kagome’s spirits. Yes, she was five hundred years away from her mother, and her friends drifted away like leaves in the wind. Yes, it seemed everyone around her fitted into domestic bliss. She almost never spoke to Sango unless she had herbs or a salve to give to her. Rin was too young and Shippou now was pursuing his destiny, and not leaving much room for her. But now, in a hut with dying embers, with a doctor who wished them ill and friends who were far yet only a couple of steps away, Kagome felt her loneliness wash away.  
Kagome held her mentor’s hand until the sunrise, not realizing that the old woman died in her sleep halfway through the night.   
***


	5. Chapter 5

Kouga was worried. Why had she not shown up? She always did, late, but she _never_ blew him off like that. He would have gone into the village but he wasn’t a cub anymore. This village clearly barely tolerated her and her pack (he chose to ignore his part in that); to set them off would hurt Kagome.  
Besides, Kouga was sure that something made her busy. Maybe the slayer had her cubs and Kagome would never leave someone in need (especially a woman she considered her sister) to sleep in a poorly constructed den and enjoy his company. That wasn’t her, and he loved her for that.   
Still, he was worried and longed for her, but he was Alpha. The needs of the tribe were his duty and responsibility. There was no Naraku to kill and he avenged his clan. He finished it; now, he really did have to take over. He kept reminding himself that it was also for her that he was doing this.   
But oh! he wanted to go back and make sure that she was safe. But there was a new mating and he had to be there to celebrate with them all. He couldn’t help but feel envious. Kagome should have been with him, being among the females that let out the howl on behalf of the bitch after the ceremony was completed. She should be in this den with him, having their own mating ceremony.   
He punched the ground. The nights were the hardest, what with the newlymated. Three more days of the celebration and he could go to her and see (and smell, and lick, and touch, and hear) if she was alright. Yeah, it was a little early but he _needed_ to see her damnit!  
He could hear the new couple three dens over. He grit his teeth and tried to control himself. But…..It should be _Kagome ___making those sounds and _him_ causing them! The Kami were testing him with all of this good fortune to his tribe the first year after the defeat of Naraku and he had to experience it all second-hand, without his woman, without any cubs of his own. Oh, of course he loved his pack and cared deeply for their happiness and survival, but it was hard to do it all himself. It was hard to see a couple without imagining himself and Kagome. The woman he claimed on a whim had truly claimed him, and he had to wait.   
The sounds continued and Kouga gave up, closing his eyes and subconsciously imagined Kagome’s naked form, pressing against him, under him. He saw in his mind’s eye her head thrown back, arching against him, moaning and sighing with abandon. She would be shy at first, as she always was, but oh, by the end of it, all she would care about was how Kouga was licking her.  
He shivered. His erection was growing harder and he instinctively gripped himself. The mating, for the night, was complete, but Kouga didn’t notice. He was too lost in his fantasy. His hand was now Kagome’s warm heat and he thrust in and out (up and down) with wanton abandon. His breath hitched and all he ground out was “K’gome” before exploding.   
He sighed. His seed should not be in his hand, it should be in _Kagome_ , creating a new life. Soon, he thought. ‘Soon it will be the first anniversary of Naraku’s and we will celebrate.’ Hopefully it would be by the Alpha mating and creating an heir. And by three months she would be (hopefully) pregnant with his cub and not crying by the well, lamenting the loss of her family. He still regretted not being there for her immediately; she was sad for months before he went to her.   
He sighed. He didn’t want to ruin a mating with his jealousy. He was a prince, and he had duties. His pack knew of course of his feelings. But he chose to ignore all of that, rolling over in his furs, unconsciously circling his arms around a ghost Kagome.   
***  
Kagome woke with a start. She must have drifted off sometime after midnight. Kaede’s hand was still between hers, but it looked oddly slack and felt cold. She couldn’t feel Kaede’s raspy breath either. Silently, Kagome took Kaede’s wrist and found no pulse. She took a shattered breath and simply laid Kaede’s hand next to her body. She bowed her head with tears streaming down her face as she prayed for Kaede’s eternal rest.   
Izumi found Rin silently making an offering in the shrine by herself.  
“Where’s Kagome-senpai and Kaede-sama?”  
“Kagome-senpai is praying for Kaede-sama’s eternal soul,” Rin solemnly replied. She was sad, but Kagome-senpai seemed completely out of sorts. So Rin left for the offerings herself. She had seen violent deaths many times and experienced them twice. It was a good death, she decided. Kaede-sama was much loved by all the villagers, and died in a warm bed with someone keeping company for her final hours.   
Izumi took note of Rin’s unaccustomed solemnity and growing wisdom and kneeled next to her. They made their offering and offered up their own prayers for their former mentor. They then walked back to the healer’s hut where Kagome was washing Kaede gently. They knelt down next to her and mutely prepared her body. The question of the successor would come later.   
“She died a good death,” Izumi ventured as the sun rose. Kagome nodded stiffly and left to notify the headman of the news. Their plan to speak to the elders about the doctor was pushed back. Choosing the successor and the cremation would have to be done that day.   
Miroku, as planned, came into the hut with a scowling Inuyasha soon after. Before they could say anything, Izumi mutely gestured to the corpse before her and both of them nodded and bowed their heads in respect. Izumi suspected that she saw tears in both men’s eyes. She wondered at the power of death, to make two warriors cry when they’ve seen so much already. Did they not understand Kaede-sama’s good fortune to die peacefully, respected and surrounded by friends and non-blood family?  
But tears flowed over and as the day wore down, many people shed tears for their beloved priestess and guide. The people crowded as Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Izumi and Kagome carried Kaede into the square and onto the pyre. Even Isao-“sama” had enough kindness towards her to say good things about her and console the villagers. Inuyasha and Miroku joined Himeko and Sango gravely, waiting for the fire to burn away the old miko.   
When the time came, Izumi passed a torch to Kagome, who numbly took it. She hadn’t said a word since informing the headman of the news.   
Many villagers gasped. To hold the torch was to assume the position of head healer and priestess. Those same villagers ignored that Kagome had slunk away the last couple of months when they pushed her away, and that she would never presume upon such a position. They started to whisper among themselves, calling her many unsavory things and questioned Kaede’s judgment. That was her biggest mistake, they said, to take that girl in when she first arrived into this world and let her gain so much power. It was one thing to travel with demons and have them as allies, but quite another to associate with them after war. She was a powerful miko, and thus it was not befitting. They ignored it all, how her best friend and their protector was one of those demons.   
Kagome was about to light the pyre when a “Stop this sacrilege!” was heard. There was a scuffle between the people to let a man through, and it was none other than Doctor Isao.  
“How dare you presume to take on such a task?! You, a demon’s plaything, become head priestess? You don’t deserve to wear those robes-a thing of honor, not evil!” He turned to the villagers. “Will you allow this to happen?! She doesn’t have people, here or anywhere. A woman without family, doubtful skill and known associations with scum, to be your healer? Have you gone mad?!” he ranted, shaking his fist and pointing at Kagome.   
Sango shook with anger and saw that her companions were the same. Kohaku gripped his weapons, having sped over to pay his respects. He was still in the area when he heard the news he arrived just in time. He glanced over at Rin, who had gone pale when the accusations started to fly. Sango was about to go to Kagome but Miroku stopped her.   
“Dearest Sango, I fear for our child. Please do not.”   
“And what will you do, houshi?” she hissed. Her sister was being humiliated during the funeral of her grandmother figure and mentor.   
“I will try and calm him. Inuyasha,” he turned to the hanyou, “shall we detain him before he tries something?”  
Inuyasha nodded stiffly and together they marched over to the doctor, who was still ranting and abusing Kagome and Rin. The younger girl hid behind Kagome, trying to disappear. No matter how many times she faced death, angry humans would _always_ be scarier. The torch was out and abandoned on the ground. The villagers who agreed with the doctor roared along with him.   
Himeko shrank away to be near Sango, who for the first time in months, looked alert and alive enough to fight. Kaede was forgotten.  
Izumi looked upon the scene with anger. She revised her previous statement of Kaede’s fortune. This wasn’t lucky. To die peacefully, but to have her farewell be so violent. It would break the old woman’s heart, seeing the very villagers she sacrificed everything for and took care of, betray her so and show such disrespect.   
Miroku and Inuyasha finally restrained Doctor Isao forced him upon the ground, his arms wretched behind his back. Kohaku went in, despite his sister’s pleadings, and stood in front of him, blocking him from the crowd. Rin-chan and Kagome-sama’s honor were at stake. He lifted his chain and scythe and glared upon the crowd.   
They quieted down as the headman made his way over to the front and to Izumi. He relit the torch and brought it to the pyre.  
“Disperse immediately!” he yelled at the top of his voice. They grumbled but obeyed. Their comments however, weren’t kind and they all were resentful and angry at “those whores”. It soon quieted down and the village was dark but for the flames sparkling merrily. But everyone was listening in to the conversation.  
One other villager stayed behind, an elder and the father to Himeko and Izumi, Hiro. Himeko ran to him and he stiffly folded her away into his side.   
The headman turned to the scene before him.  
“Explain this. Instead of a funeral, we had a riot. And about choice of priestess, something a foreign doctor such as yourself had no right to interfere with. Unhand him, Inuyasha-san and Miroku-san. You did well in subduing him. Now is the time for him to explain himself. So how now, Isao-san? What say you about this atrocious display?”  
The addressed man rose and bowed low to the headman.   
“I was simply warning the villagers of trusting untested mikos with such tasks. I myself cannot help these people for too long. My trade takes me across the country and I have apprentices to train. I cannot look after them like they deserve to be.”  
Hiro grew red in the face as he heard Doctor Isao explain himself. He marched over to the offending man and grabbed him by the throat.  
“How dare you say such things!? ‘Look after the villagers’, you say? ‘Help them’?! What about my daughter’s child? Inuyasha-san said all that needed to be said about you did,” he snarled.  
“Hiro-sama, I don’t think-”  
“Quiet, monk. Peace is not the answer here.”  
Miroku bowed and walked over to his trembling wife. He tried to guide her away but she shrugged him off and marched over to Kagome and grabbed her hand.   
The village headman sighed.   
“Release him Hiro-san. He cannot defend himself if you choke him to death.”  
“Defend himself?! He disrespected Lady Kaede, Rin-chan, and Kagome-sama as well as murder my first grandchild. There is nothing to defend.”  
“I said, release him.” Hiro let go, letting the doctor drop unceremoniously and sputter onto the ground.  
“You sully your line with a _hanyou_ and defend two whores in holy clothing, yet _I_ am in the wrong?!” the doctor choked out. Rin whimpered, pressing closer to Kagome, looking for comfort. Kohaku looked ready to kill.   
“It is none of your concern who sullies who or what our miko is. You were invited here, provided for and paid generously. We have no need of you any longer. As I don’t want a war with neighboring towns, I will let you go with your life. However, I will journey with you and speak with your elders. Inuyasha-san will accompany me and whatever they decide for you, he will carry out. Does that appeal to your sense of justice, Inuyasha-san?” Said hanyou nodded, appeased.   
“Hiro-san?”  
“Only if I journey with you and hear his sentence for myself.”  
“Agreed.” The village headman turned to leave. “We leave tomorrow at dawn. And as for the matter of head priestess,” he stopped, taking a deep breath, “decide by sunset tomorrow who will be head.” All bowed to his command.   
***  
The sun rose and with it, Kagome. Kaede deserved so much more than a depleted vigil, but this would have to do.   
Inuyasha and Himeko left a while ago. ‘They deserve to say goodbye in peace,’ Kagome thought to herself tiredly.   
Sango and Miroku also left long before the night was over. They needed their sleep more than ever. She wished Shippou was here, just to say goodbye.   
Kohaku hadn’t left Rin’s side the entire night. It was a beautiful and innocent picture. In a few short years, that love would blossom even further. Kagome had no doubts about them. They weren’t at a cross-roads yet and it was comforting to think that life went on and that people dear to you had a future.   
Both Izumi and Kagome thought about the future. Neither knew exactly what the other was turning over in their minds, but neither worried. Kagome knew that Kaede’s final words would come true. She was ready. There was only one thing left of her duties here: safely guide Sango through her labor and be part of their family one last time. Then, she would join a new one.  
Rin, Izumi, and Kagome trailed over to the shrine to make their offerings. Kagome paid good attention, resolute in her path. It didn’t stop the restlessness to go further down it, though. Her destiny was so close. She could almost taste it.  
Her assurances that this was for the best didn’t stop her from feeling selfish, that she was giving something that she was supposed to be born for. Was she shying away from true duty? Or was she choosing the right path, going away and giving up everything here? Would Kouga appreciate her struggles, or would he disappoint her like Inuyasha did? Did he truly love her like she loved him?   
Burdened with her insecurities, she left the shrine, Izumi and Rin following her, believing that the choice was a foregone conclusion. They would announce it that Kagome decided to be their shrine maiden. She wasn’t selfish, even if that would be the best for all involved. She didn’t belong here, but Rin and Izumi assumed that Kagome would shoulder on the responsibilities regardless. The Shikon no Tama had chosen her. She was clearly destined to stay here.  
Rin and Izumi branched off from Kagome to sleep. Their leader would take care of things. Kagome, ignoring the hostile stares and whispers, made her way to the entrance to the village, where Kohaku was guarding it.   
“Kagome-sama!” he called out, yawning. Kagome handed him a rice-ball.   
“Here, eat this.” He mumbled his thanks.   
“I was thinking, Kohaku.” He blinked at her. “I know that once the baby comes, it will be too noisy and crowded for you when you come to visit.” And he’d been visiting quite often too.   
“You’re almost a man, what fourteen?”  
“Fifteen,” he said with pride. “Well, almost.”  
So he was only three years younger than her? She sat down.   
“I will be leaving soon. And I wouldn’t want my hut to be abandoned,” she continued thoughtfully. “So, I’m giving you the hut, Kohaku-kun, to use while you’re here.” He stared at her in shock.  
“When will you be leaving, Kagome-sama?”  
She gave him a bright smile. “Soon. My destiny will take me soon.” She got up and serenely walked to her hut and fell promptly asleep. She couldn’t wait for her life to begin. It was like killing Naraku all over again.  
***  
Kouga finally slowed down. He saw the den in sight, the sunset behind him. He pushed out his youki, announcing to his beloved that he was here at last. He couldn't last three days, waiting to go to her. He lasted only one more day, seeing the happy couple celebrate. He needed to see her. Thankfully, nobody was offended, and even encouraged him to go. Ginta and Hakkaku could handle one more day of celebrations. They were his betas for a reason.   
He sat down to wait, registering her reiki as he did so. Their bond had deepened over the course of the last year, just as what was necessary in order to effectively mate someone.   
Kagome felt his aura calling to her. She answered back as she slipped into the healer’s hut. Izumi, Rin and Miroku were waiting for her with food. Sango was still asleep; she would try to join them later.   
They all ate in silence the meal that Izumi hastily prepared. Miroku knew of Kagome’s offer to Kohaku; the boy was crowing with happiness at the news. He also knew just how headstrong she was. He didn’t want to stand of her true happiness, but Rin and Izumi had both confided in him that they didn’t wish to be head, either. Rin was blushing when she spoke of how she had other plans. Izumi confessed that she felt incompetent.   
Izumi spoke up first.  
“Kagome-sama, I believe it is you who should be Kaede-sama’s successor. You have saved everybody from Naraku and have served our village faithfully ever since. You have endured many insults to your name with grace and cheer. You’re what our people need.”   
Kagome bowed at the compliments, “I am honored, but I decline. I may have done some things well, but cause a riot and distrust among the villagers are not those things. It’s you, Izumi-senpai, who have the people’s trust and respect. You’ve known the village for far longer than I have and they’ve known you since you were born. You should take over Kaede-sama’s place.”  
“I couldn’t!”  
Kagome smiled with confidence. “Yes, you can. You’re more capable than I am. I am not right for this.”  
“But-”  
“But, Izumi-sama, Lady Kagome is right.”  
“But-”  
“Tell me, Izumi-sama, what you feel when you must give up having a family of your own or when you stay up all night to nurse an ill person?”  
“I-It’s not a sacrifice, Miroku-san.” Izumi blushed. “I feel it deeply to do what I feel is my duty as a miko and healer.”  
“Exactly. That’s who the villagers need. At best, three families trust Kagome unconditionally. Two of them here, one not. Do not be afraid to be the successor, Izumi-sama.”  
Izumi looked around wildly. Kagome grasped her hand supportively and smiled.   
“It’s alright, you can do this; you’ve learned more in a year than I have in three. If you want, I have a book I can give to you. It’s a huge help, and I know that you can read and write.”  
Izumi blushed and nodded even more.   
“Are you sure, Kagome-sama?” she asked one more time. Kagome smiled even more brightly at her.  
“I’m sure. From now on, I’ll be Kagome-senpai or Kagome-san to you.” She bowed and Rin followed. Miroku clapped his hands and stood up.  
“I believe my wife needs me; Kagome-chan, may I have a word?”  
They walked outside and towards the hut that Miroku built for Sango. Sango was outside, hand on her swollen belly.  
“Won’t be long now, Miroku-kun. How are you feeling?”  
“Scared as hell.” Kagome laughed for the first time in a while.  
“You sound like Inuyasha.” Miroku laughed along with her. “Yes, I suppose I do.” He stared at Sango with adoring eyes. Kagome watched as he walked over to her and kissed her hard, wrapping his hands around her. Then Sango caught a glimpse of Kagome and pulled away, blushing.   
“Kagome-chan! How has Izumi-sama taken to her new responsibilities?”  
“Very well. I’m so happy for her!” Kagome meant every syllable.   
“So? Dinner?” Sango leaned on her husband for support and walked into the hut. Kagome was about to follow when Miroku stopped her and looked at her meaningfully.  
“Go to him.”  
“What?”  
“Have dinner with us tomorrow night, when Kouga has left.”  
“But-”  
“Go to him. You have news to bring him, I’m sure.”  
“How’d you know?” Kagome asked, confused. He smiled lecherously.  
“You have the air of a woman in need, and I’ll bet-”  
“Come on Miroku, Kagome-chan doesn’t want to hear about that.” Sango poked her head out.  
“Ah yes, because it would just frustrate her further,” came the smart ass reply. Sango rolled her eyes at his response.   
“Just go to him already! I’ll bet he’s been waiting for a while now! You can tell me all about-”  
“-yes, tell us all about how Kouga-”  
“Hush, monk! Hot springs, tomorrow. It just might be my last in a while,” Sango laughed. Kagome simply smiled and went on her way towards the den.   
***


	6. Chapter 6

What the hell was taking her so fricking long? Was the old hag (Kouga grimaced when the mutt’s voice popped in) that needy?  
He waited, but wasn’t idle. He caught some game and roasted (he cringed) it just the way Kagome liked it.  
Now, he just sat.  
Finally, he caught her scent. He smiled wickedly. Maybe catch her off guard? His loins stirred at the thought. MMM...yes. That would be the perfect way to greet his woman, to show her just _how much_ he missed her.  
He listened, and then hid away from the den. She was breathing hard, her hair deliciously disheveled, her scent sooo…..  
Kagome stopped at the entrance of the den. An unknown animal was roasting over the fire. Kouga was nowhere.  
‘He wants to play….well, fine, let’s play,’ she thought. She over exaggerated her search, calling out his name.  
Kouga laughed and sped away from the den. She never made things easy, but that’s why he chose her. He led her into the clearing with the well, the stars shining overhead and the full moon right in the middle of the center of the sky. He hung back, teasing her.  
She was in the clearing, her back to him. He growled with pleasure. Perfect. He stalked up to her, and then quickly grabbed her, turning her around. She shrieked delightfully and he quickly kissed her, not letting go, but instead pushing her closer.  
She pulled away. “I swear, sometimes I think that you’re a kitsune.”  
He snorted. “I’m an ookami, or haven’t you noticed?”  
“Then why all these games then?” she shot back, eyes flashing. He smirked at her challenge, and again spun her around, crushing her bottom against his groin.  
“All demons like to play,” he said, licking her ear. She shivered. “But us wolf demons especially like to chase.” He nipped her ear lightly. She moaned.  
“So what will you do now that you’ve caught me?” she breathed out. He pressed against her, making sure that she knew that he now was sporting an erection.  
“Just enjoy the catch,” he whispered. He picked her up bridal style and sped away to the den. It was early spring, and besides, he wanted to clearly see her. Frolicking outside would have to wait.  
They got there in the nick of time and he barely stopped short of tossing her on to the furs like the first time he took her. MMM….her scent full of fear and anticipation, he could still remember it. Now it was only of anticipation.  
Kagome, in the split second before Kouga ripped her clothing, wiggled out of his embrace. She heard him growl in frustration and she grinned. He wasn’t the only one who liked the chase. She did like getting caught.  
She slowly removed the kill from the fire and placed it in a corner for later. His frustration was so thick she could feel it and she too hurried to feel his hands on her. She twiddled around with her outer clothing, feeling his hot breath on her shoulders. He was panting now, watching how she undressed. That woman liked to keep him waiting. When they were mated, he would be taking off her furs, torturing her. Because that’s what a good mate did.  
She sadly didn’t take away everything. Her under clothing still remained. She turned her head back and gave him an inviting smile. He didn’t wait any longer to bound up to her and crush her again. Within a split second, she was on the furs, and he on top of her, feeling her warm body, hearing her moans and heartbeat. He couldn’t touch her enough, he missed her _so much_.  
She was busy too. First thing she did was to undo his ponytail, letting his dark straight hair tickle her face. She undid his (stupid) armor and peeled off the fur cuffs. She freed him of everything but his loin cloth, all the while running her hands down his chest and gripping her nails into his back.  
As usual, Kouga stopped right before he came, flopping down next to Kagome. He tried to catch his breath and willed his erection away. He wouldn’t have her until he mated her. Other ookamis didn’t need these rules, but he was Alpha and that was what was expected of him. Running his claws through her hair, he wished he truly claimed her back then, so that he didn’t have to take this ridiculous detour. But just because he couldn’t complete the mating didn’t mean that he couldn’t torture her. He pinched her nipples through her yukata and kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder.  
“K-koh-gahhhh,” she moaned. His fingers were getting her excited and she wanted him in her, thrusting into her, making her forget every bout of loneliness she’s had for the past year. She didn’t care about youkai customs, she just wanted release.  
“Yes, Ka-go-me?” Kouga annunciated her name like the first time he said it.  
“Please…” came the breathy whisper. He smirked against her skin. His hand went down her body under her yukata and slowly stroked her inner thigh. He chuckled at how she was impatiently attempting to move his hand up to touch her more intimately.  
“Just think Kagome. Us every night, in my den.” He sucked at her neck. “My hand, doing all the things you like, me pounding away inside of you…” he reached out under her robe and flicked her sensitive spot. She groaned. He started to lose control again, so he pulled away from her and smirked at her whimper.  
‘Why does he do this to me?’ she thought as she fought to catch her breath. She tried to calm herself by redirecting her thoughts towards food. The kill. She spotted it and started to move away from Kouga to let it finish roasting it. Kouga lazily turned to her and easily reached for it and placed it over the fire to finish cooking.  
Kagome retied her yukata, blushing as she did so. Everytime they met up it started like this. The licking, the dirty words, the touches…..she cleared her throat before continuing down that path and having sex with him right then and there. She didn’t know how long she could hold on, glancing over at the shirtless demon. He was impatient as she but he had a plan.  
He updated her on the tribe’s news, hinting that they all missed her (especially Ginta and Hakkaku) and wanted her to take her rightful place. He mentioned the mating as they ate the (overly) roasted meat. Their longing was communicated through the silence that followed his story. She couldn’t leave without saying goodbye and help deliver Sango’s child. But she also wanted to leave this village to be with Kouga. Other than Sango, there wasn’t any real reason to stay. The well was only that: a well. It couldn’t bring her comfort or take her back to her family. She had to finally move on.  
Kouga didn’t know how long he was going to last before simply kidnapping and marking her. He had to consider that she had her pack here. She would leave the familiar landscape and environment of humans. He briefly wondered whether or not it was fair for her to leave humans to follow him into the demon world. She already lost her original pack; would she lose even more when she became his? He knew that she loved him, even though she never said the words. He said to her for years now. He decided to ask her this time for real. But first, he wanted to know why she wasn’t with him last time he visited. She was in relatively good spirits and unhurt. Their fumbling around assured him that she was safe.  
“Kagome?” he asked. She was sitting across from him staring at the fire. She started at his voice and smiled at him.  
“Is everything alright?” he tentatively began. What good of a mate was he if he didn’t care, wasn’t worried?  
At his question, her face fell. He pushed aside the scorched kill and carried her back to the furs. She curled up to him.  
“Kaede-sama dies two nights ago.” Her eyes filled with tears. Kouga nuzzled her, trying to bring her some comfort. She told him everything, about how Himeko and Shippou were targeted, how the doctor raised a riot at the funeral, everything. Kouga decided not to tell her about his visit, the one she forgot. It wouldn’t do to make her feel guilty, what with everything going on. It would also make him acknowledge the obvious bond they shared way longer than he thought. He simply comforted her, letting her draw heat from him.  
“So, Kouga?” He grunted.  
“I was wondering why I suddenly could feel your aura clearly. The night before Shippou left, I felt tingles but today it felt like you were right next to me.”  
Should he tell her? “I’m not quite sure, but I’m sure our bond has strengthened. Your aura has accepted me fully as a mate.” He was going to do now, now that she felt it as well. He took her hands in his and looked her deeply in the eyes.  
“The only question is now, Ka-go-me, is whether you yourself will accept me as your mate. Will you truly be my woman, my Alpha Bitch?”  
He tensed, waiting. He needed words. He needed her reassurances that he wasn’t mistaken. He closed his eyes and waited.  
He felt a hand on his cheek and then a soft kiss.  
“Yes. I love you. I will be your woman.” His heart swelled with happiness (and triumph); he grabbed her hand and kissed it hard. He opened his eyes to her chocolate colored ones, and then pulled her in for a deeper kiss.  
“But.” _**BUT?!**_  
“Please wait until I deliver Sango’s baby. Then, I will be yours completely.” He nodded, then a small smile started to take over him. He had an idea.  
“Get dressed,” he said to her. She made a surprised noise in her throat. “I’ll tell you on the way to your village.”  
She did as she was told, and not wasting anymore precious time, he sped away to the monk and slayer’s hut, her on his back. They were going to see when exactly the taijya would birth her cubs.  
***  
Kouga only spent five minutes (at most) before stepping from behind the hut. He wasn’t surprised by how soon Sango’s twins would be born (he was surprised that humans could birth multiple offspring at once). Kagome-now officially his Intended- would need a fortnight. He simply put her back on his back and ran back to the den. When Kagome left it in the morning, he would take those furs back. Soon, it wouldn’t be just him anymore.  
***  
“So, what happened?!” Sango didn’t waste time before starting the interrogation. It was dark, the long day finally drawing to a close. The two young women were bathing in the hot spring before dinner.  
Kagome giggled at Sango’s impatient behavior. They’ve both been so busy lately.  
“Nothing out of the ordinary,” she answered, her blushing signaling the lie. Sango narrowed her eyes.  
“Oh really. Then why are you blushing? You’ve been walking on air and blushing since this morning,” Sango demanded. If she was from modern times, she would have added an “I call bullshit” to go with her skepticism. “I know something’s up, please tell me.”  
Kagome was stalling. On one hand, Sango would be happy for her no matter what. On the other hand, she was leaving them forever and would mate a demon. How do you tell your soul sister this? She swallowed and relented to Sango’s inquiry.  
“Kouga asked me to mate him. I said yes.” There was a moment of silence, and then ear-splitting shrieking from the pregnant woman.  
“Oh Kagome-chan! I’m so happy for you!” She assaulted the younger girl with her hug.  
‘About time those two got together. They’ve been circling each other for too long now,’ Sango thought.  
“Really? You mean that, Sango-chan?” Kagome tentatively asked. Sango’s face was alight with genuine excitement.  
“Of course I do, Kagome-chan! Kouga-kun will take good care of you and will never hurt you. Any children you will have, he’ll take good care of and protect.”  
“But they will be hanyous,” Kagome softly stated. It wouldn’t bother her, of course. But would it bother him? Would he go after another demoness and father a child with her? Her insecurities bubbled up, threatening to overwhelm her. He made plenty of remarks at Inuyasha’s expense about his ‘half-breed’ status. Would his opinion change because of her? Would she only be the figure-head?  
“Stop that, Kagome-chan. It’ll be fine,” Sango hurried to bring Kagome from her self-destructive thoughts. She could tell that Kouga used Inuyasha’s apparently lesser lineage to get Kagome to look upon the hanyou with contempt. Kagome obviously forgot that she was a strong miko; even hanyous coming from her would be very strong offspring. Kouga was no fool, he knew this. Sango whispered as much to the younger girl, who was clearly freaking out. Kouga wasn’t Sesshomaru, who would undoubtly have a mate and then a concubine. For all of Kouga’s seeming barbaric ways, he was an honorable demon. His eyes didn’t wander, unlike a certain hanyou’s. Still, Sango wished to speak to Kouga one on one, to warn him to reassure Kagome. He should know that his seeming contempt for hanyous made Kagome hesitate. Even though she said yes, she could still reject his offer. And Kagome and Kouga both deserved not to have that happen.  
Kagome nodded mutely at Sango’s words. Maybe she was just experiencing cold feet. After all, in two short weeks, her life would make an even more drastic change. She was so scared. She was so used to being around humans and being in a low position in a social setting. She tried to shake off her thoughts would only hurt her and would foster distrust between her and Kouga. Did she not learn anything from the cautionary tale that was Kikyou and Inuyasha? He loved her, she told herself. He would love their children, if any were conceived. She mouthed a prayer for luck.  
“There’s another thing, Sango-chan. Once you have your baby, I’ll leave with him.” She looked up at Sango, who had tears in her eyes.  
“Of course you will, thank you for waiting for me. You don’t have to though. I’m sure Izumi-sama will be there for me. I’ll miss you, Kagome-chan, so much. Don’t hold yourself back on my account; this village is too small for you. You shouldn’t put this off.” She laid a hand on Kagome’s shoulders. “You’ll always be welcome to visit: you, Kouga-kun, and Shippou. Maybe Miroku and I can visit you. It isn’t forever.”  
“I want to be there for you, Sango-chan. You’re my soul sister; I should help you through this birth. Don’t feel bad, it’s my duty to be there for you. What are a couple more weeks? I want to make a proper goodbye. I want to see your child.” Sango cried and laughed and hugged Kagome. Everything would be alright.  
They bathed until both stomachs growled with hunger. The moon was half-hidden from them, and Kagome sighed as she walked home from the merry dinner she had with her friends. Everything would be alright.  
***  
The birthing chamber was humid and crowded. Himeko, Izumi, Rin, and Kagome hovered around a beaming Sango, cradling her twin girls.  
It was a surprisingly short labor, six hours, and all three females would come out of it alive. Kagome was dispatched to inform Miroku and Inuyasha of the happy news.  
“Miroku-kun, you have twin baby girls!” she exclaimed, hugging the shocked ex-monk. He quickly detached himself from the priestess and rushed to his wife inside. Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone together. It wasn’t a bit awkward, having put their differences aside long ago.  
“So, Kagome, does that mean you’ll be leaving us soon?” the hanyou asked. She smiled and nodded.  
“After I say my goodbyes.”  
“Wolf-turd better take good care of you.” Kagome rolled her eyes but she wouldn’t ruin a happy occasion by rising to his bait. The subduing necklace stopped working as soon as he mated Himeko anyway. In fact, it was long destroyed.  
“He will, Inuyasha. I trust him.”  
“You love him?!”  
“Yes, Inuyasha, I do.”  
“Feh.” Silence. “Whatever you say, wench. As long as he doesn’t make you cry,” there was a small pause, “like I did.”  
She turned to him, and there he was, her first crush and best friend, staring directly at her intensely. Kagome stared back, feeling nostalgic.  
“It’s all in the past now. This day is about the future, not regrets.” They both observed the sky, the moon a little more revealing since two days before.  
“Keh,” Inuyasha pronounced, continuing on into the hut, leaving Kagome all alone. In about a week’s time, she would visit Shippou to announce two pieces of good news. Now, she went back into the happy warm hut and welcome two new members of her family.  
***  
She entered the perfectly round clearing and sat on a log waiting for her son. She was alone not two minutes before a fast, flurry blur rushed at her, screaming, “Okaa-san!”  
She giggled while Shippou gripped her haori and wouldn’t let go until at least half an hour passed. She patted him while he shook.  
“I missed you too, Shippou-chan.”  
“What happened? Is the doctor still at the village? How’s Sango? How’s Rin? How’s Kaede-ba-chan?” Kagome sobered up. While she did bring mostly good news, bad news were still there to haunt them.  
“Doctor Isao was kicked out because of his dishonorable actions. Himeko’s child is dead….and Kaede-ba-chan as well.” She teared up. “She died surrounded by us, and respected.” Except, you know, the selfish and ignorant villagers did nothing to stop the doctor’s actions.  
Shippou’s eyes filled with tears and he huddled even closer to Kagome. Then something occurred to him.  
“How did Himeko-san’s child die?”  
Kagome was thrown for a panic before answering Shippou truthfully. He was still so young, but he also has been through so much.  
“Doctor Isao poisoned Himeko-san.” Shippou’s eyes widened with anger.  
“Why would he do that?! The baby did nothing wrong!”  
“You’re right, Himeko-san did not do anything wrong; much less her baby. But, Doctor Isao is one of those beings who while are called to help others, become too proud and decide that they alone know right from wrong. They try to dishonor those who they think aren’t doing what they are supposed to and aim to correct their ‘mistakes’.”  
Shippou thought about it and slumped. “Oh.”  
Kagome took a deep breath, preparing to drop another bombshell on him. “Izumi-sama is Kaede-ba-chan’s successor.”  
“But why?! You’re the best, you should be head!” Kagome laughed, patting his head. “I’ll be okay. Would you like to know what the doctor’s fate will be?”  
“Yes!” he yelled with enthusiasm.  
“Inuyasha, Hiro-sama, and headman-sama, journeyed to Doctor Isao’s village. Their headman decided to banish the doctor from the village. His apprentices were given a choice whether or not to stay. They all left with him.”  
She didn’t say that Inuyasha demanded a tattoo branding him as a criminal, and a youkai one at that. She figured that Shippou heard enough tragedy.  
“But that’s not fair! What if he does it again?”  
“We don’t know about that, but that’s the most the headman was willing to exact upon the doctor.”  
“He should get a tattoo.” _Never mind!_  
“I know, but we can’t get everything we want.” She sighed but continued on. “I have some good news too.” Shippou looked up at her expectantly.  
“Sango-chan had her babies.”  
“That’s great! Were they boys or girls?” He produced fireworks to celebrate.  
“Girls.”  
“Aww….” She laughed and wrapped her arms around her son even tighter. “It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll be able to teach them all your kitsune tricks when they’re older. He brightened up at the prospect. They chatted a bit until Shippou commented that her aura seemed a little different.  
“Oh….” she didn’t know how she would tell him. “That’s because…..Kouga and I will mate.” Shippou looked thoughtful for a second, then shot out of her arms and yelled:  
“Finally!” He started to shoot fireworks and ran around the clearing in celebration. His mother wouldn’t be lonely any longer!  
“What do you, ‘finally’?” she asked, incredulous. Just how many people knew about her and Kouga?! Shippou turned towards his mother, his expression serious. He put his hands on her hips, imitating her.  
“I could smell him on you. I also heard Sango and Miroku talking about it. When will you do it?” he said it all very matter-of-factly. She blushed.  
“Oh…well…that. As soon as Sango recovers from her birth.” Shippou once again looked deep in thought, and then he produced a sheet of paper. He folded it a couple of times, and it took on the shape of a spinning top, almost like the one she had seen back at the shrine in a box labeled “Toys and Heirlooms”. In fact, it was the exact same one, except weathered with age.  
“Here,” he said, “this is for the kits to play with. It’ll also keep them safe.” Kagome took the object and tucked into her sleeve. ‘It’ll be the perfect goodbye present,’ she thought.  
They visited with each other until dawn started to peek through the trees in the clearing. They hugged one last time and he left. She stayed until the sun was fully up, staring at the top, admiring his handiwork. She idly wondered how it went from Sango and Miroku’s children to ending up in the shrine’s storage shed. She hoped she would be around to see it.  
She turned her back to the clearing and walked back to the village.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering, it was common for criminals in Japan to get tattoos, advertising their crime. Now it's mostly for decorative or meaningful purposes, but back then, only criminals got tattoos. Maybe the occasional person did get one, but it was really looked down upon, because of the branding. Just clearing up something that could potentially confuse the average reader. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me so far, it really means a lot! We just have a few ways to go!  
> R/R if you'd like :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my longest chapter, so strap in and enjoy the ride!!!

The next week flew by in a flurry of activity. Once the villagers heard of Kagome’s departure, they hurried to over to her small hut and thanked her profusely for all that she did for them. They brought her food and acted as if they’d never turned against her or called her a whore behind her back.  
Sango was amused at all of the attention that Kagome got. Kagome, per her nature, was forgiving as ever and kind to every well wisher that came her way. She even gave gifts, things that survived the year she spent in the feudal era, cut off from her home. To a woman who couldn’t find material for a sling, she gave one of her shirts. For a woman who needed warm lining, she gave her wool skirt. The villagers appreciated her generosity and quite forgot that she was a miko leaving to mate with a youkai. In fact, they forgot that they were supposed to pity and dislike her at all.  
It didn’t stop there. To Izumi, she gave the herbal and medical books she got right before the well closed. To Kohaku, her sleeping bag. To Himeko, her only decorative comb. To Sango, her teapot.  
When she wasn’t gifts or spent time with the villagers, she dined with the gang every night and showed Sango how to calm the twins and soothe them to sleep. Rin and she spent two dusks gathering flowers. She prayed at the shrine.  
Finally, there was one last gift to give. Her backpack, bow and arrows were waiting by the entrance of the hut. Tomorrow, she would leave to start a new life with Kouga.  
The top was hidden in her sleeve as she walked up to the merry hut. Before she did enter, she said her own blessing upon the toy, wishing love and happiness for the two girls. It glowed soft pink for a second, the toy mixing with the green of Shippou’s youki for a second.  
Everyone was there. Miroku, Sango, the twins, Inuyasha, Kirara, Himeko, Izumi, Rin and Kohaku were waiting for her. The fire was cackling merrily while meat roasted on the spit. There were several bundles on the ground and everyone was wearing slightly fancier clothing than usual. Even Inuyasha seemed more…..polished. Jugs of sake surrounded the plates filled with rice.  
Kagome had to blink away her tears. Almost all the people she cared about threw her what appeared to be a party. Dressing in their finest clothes and unlike the villagers outside, they truly cared for her happiness.  
“Oi wench! Quit your blubbering; tonight you’re not allowed to be depressed,” griped Inuyasha. Kagome giggled as Himeko shushed her mate. She stopped as Himeko came up to the shocked priestess and hugged her tight.  
“Please, Kagome-san-”  
“Please, use ‘-chan’ from now on, Himeko. Is that alright?” Kagome said. Himeko smiled brightly. “Of course!”  
“Alright, _Kagome-chan_. We mean no ill will. Inubaka is just choked up at the thought of losing his best friend.”  
“Oi!” Everyone chuckled at the heckling between the couple. “That’s not true, I’m just sick of her blubbering.”  
Himeko rolled her eyes.  
“That’s not what you said when you planned this.”  
“Oi! I’m not celebrating. Feh, I’m _mourning_. After tomorrow, she’ll smell like wolf-shit. _Forever!_ Who wouldn’t want to throw a goodbye party because of that?”  
“Please Inuyasha, don’t lie to me.” Himeko looked to Kagome again. “We’re all very happy for you.” Kagome could nod and couldn’t stop crying and clung to Himeko harder.  
They led her to the place of honor, and they poured her some sake first. The rest of the alcohol was quickly distributed, except to Sango, who took heed of Kagome’s warnings about a nursing woman drinking alcohol.  
“To Kagome-chan: The Shikon Miko, defeater of Naraku, and our dear sister,” Sango exclaimed, toasting her with a cup of water.  
“Banzai!” was heard all around her and everyone drank.  
The meat was passed around and Kagome got first choice of cuts. Everyone ate and drank to their heart’s content. Kagome presented the top to Sango, explaining that Shippou made it and she added the blessings along with his. Sango promptly handed it to her girls, who cooed at the object, and watched as their mother twirled it in front of them for the first time. They gurgled for happiness for the first time as it increased in size. Everyone looked upon the object with awe and pride in their little kitsune pack mate’s skill in illusions and magic. It was like he too, was there with them.  
It was to be the twin’s favorite toy in the years to come and they would spend many happy hours twirling it around and laughing with wonder at the magic that came from it.  
Soon, Sango rose to put them to bed. Miroku made his way to Kagome’s side and solemnly closed his eyes.  
“My Dear Lady,” he began and opened his eyes, “May I have the honor of reading your fortune?” Inuyasha snorted.  
“Again with this, bouzo?”  
“My dear Inuyasha, you mustn’t misunderstand! I was simply offering Kagome the choice of knowing her (I’m sure very advantageous) fortune!” He dramatically pressed his hand to his chest. “I’m so misunderstood!”  
Both Rin and Kagome giggled at his antics. Kagome decided it couldn’t hurt, and playing along looked like fun.  
“Of course, dear Houshi-sama, how much would I owe you for the great service you will perform for me?”  
“Oh, just give me that last bottle of sake,” he pointed at said bottle gripped tightly by Inuyasha, “and your debt will be as if never been.”  
Inuyasha growled and attempted to hide the jug. “No way in hell, bouzo! This sake’s mine! I deserved it by protecting that hot mess,” he pointed to Kagome, whose eyes were glistening, “over there.”  
“Does that include destroying half the village because Kouga-sama decided to court her?” Izumi commented drily.  
“Hey!”  
“Or destroying her ssss-k-ool?”  
“I was justified! Hojo-kurro was there, claiming her in front of her entire school! I was saving her from an unwanted mating!”  
“I heard it differently, wasn’t she just in modern kabuki?” Sango added as she sat down next to her husband.  
“Oi, stay out of it! You weren’t there; he was proclaiming his eternal love for her. Looked like a damn fool too, and the katana was puny as well. Feh, as if he could protect her with _that_. I was doing her a favor. You humans wouldn’t know what that was,” Inuyasha declared, sticking his nose in the floor. Himeko and Rin looked at each other, not knowing that particular tale. Kohaku was trying hard not to laugh, as his sister shared that story on one occasion when he got jealous of a village boy trying to make friends with Rin. _His_ Rin was no plaything and that village boy didn’t just want simple friendship, or anything honorable.  
There was silence for a while before Himeko decided to poke fun of the hanyou a little farther.  
“What about the time when you destroyed her iron horse because it smelled like medicine that you didn’t know of?” Inuyasha looked shocked.  
“Oi, bitch, whose side are you on? That medicine could’ve made her sick or fat or unable to detect the shards!!!!”  
“Did you just call my sister a bitch?!”  
“Yeah…she’s my mate. I’m an inuhanyou, therefore my mate is my bitch,” Inuyasha retorted. He suddenly grabbed Himeko and tucked her into his clutches, temporarily displacing the sake jug, which was promptly picked up and opened up by Miroku.  
“My bitch,” Inuyasha snarled and glowered at everyone in the room. Himeko didn’t know what was going on so she searched everyone’s faces. They were just as shocked until Rin piped up.  
“And you say that Miroku-san is the pervert, Uncle Inuyasha.” Rin was smirking, as if she knew exactly why Inuyasha turned feral. It seemed that Himeko was in a very…good mood. Inuyasha squinted in rage at her, his grip lessening on Himeko a bit.  
“Just wait until the bastard hears about you said,” he threatened. Rin giggled.  
“Oh yeah? What’s he going to do to me? Buy me a brand new kimono?” She unconsciously leaned into Kohaku’s arm, which unconsciously tightened around her. She stuck her tongue out at the hanyou in a sudden inspiration of childishness. The recipient rolled his eyes and turned to the drinking houshi.  
“Seriously? I leave you alone with the sake for a couple of seconds and you take it for yourself?!” the hanyou raged, feeling betrayed. Miroku raised his eyebrows.  
“Keep talking like that and you’ll sound like my wife,” he said, smirking at the twin glares he received from Sango and Inuyasha.  
“Fine!” Inuyasha snarled. “Choke on it, for all I care! Leave your pups fatherless because you took some undeserved sake!”  
“Now you _really_ sound like my wife.”  
BAM! Sango took her boomerang and hit him up the head with it, seething with righteous hormonal feminine rage.  
“Never. Say. That. Again. Or you will _**NEVER**_ have a son, do you hear me?!” she yelled. Kagome exchanged scared looks with Izumi, never predicting the outcome of a simple sake dispute would escalate to Sango threatening to castrate Miroku. Miroku meekly rubbed his head and nodded. Sango huffed as she put away her weapon and plopped down next to Rin and Kohaku. Inuyasha cuddled Himeko to his chest and started to sniff her hair. Kagome decided to diffuse the situation by turning Miroku’s attention back towards herself.  
“Well, as you have got your payment, houshi-sama, may I now know my fortune?” she prompted him. He nodded and bowed his head. He took her right hand, and make a show of examining it. Everyone (who wasn’t a sniffing hanyou and his preoccupied mate) leaned in, curious. After several minutes, Miroku looked up, smiling mysteriously.  
“Ah-ha! My Lady, it is as I suspected all along! You have a very bright future ahead of you, filled with many wonders and blessings. You will marry a man (or to be technical- a youkai) who will not care about your blood or his bloodline, but will love you and make your children-and only yours-his heirs. He will be true to you, and will not look at another female for as long as he lives. You will have a large pack to call your own. And when you do die, which won’t be for a very, very, very, long time, you will have no regrets of the path you have chosen. Kagome-sama, your new and old families will one day join in one. Many trials await you, but in the end, you will triumph, as you always do.” Miroku bowed his head and murmured a blessing.  
Kagome, moved at his pronouncement, quickly hugged her brother tightly. She didn’t know if that was what he had seen, or indeed had seen anything at all. But still, it calmed her fears, for she knew now that Miroku had spoken to Kouga personally on this subject, some weeks back when he was meditating in the forest and Kouga was waiting for her. Sango had revealed that secret only a week ago, believing that only then was the time right, for only a week ago Kagome truly accepted all of her insecurities and fears for what they were and dealt with them. The two males made fast friends and gained each other’s trust. She was glad. There were many things that made her uncertain, and the friendship between her mate-to-be and her human pack was secure. With that in mind, she wouldn’t question Miroku’s prophecy, as there was no reason to.  
Kohaku retired afterwards, knowing that he had to leave in the morning. Everyone chatted, including the canoodling couple, who were now enjoying each other’s embrace. Rin was quickly falling asleep, but there was one final thing to do for Kagome, and they could disperse, seeking their beds.  
Izumi lifted one of the bundles and handed it to Kagome. Kagome opened the cloth to reveal a scroll carefully inscribed with Shinto blessings. The ink was a little smudged but otherwise it looked perfect.  
“Kagome-senpai, you’ve taught me so much. I shall never forget your kindness and your confidence. The road ahead is long, especially for you, but I hope that this humble offering will ease the burden by knowing that the Kami and the glorious heritage of mikos will guide you. I also hope that your ancestors, wherever they are, will stand with you with their collective wisdom and love.” She bowed.  
“Tomorrow, Rin and I will accompany you to the Bone Eater’s Well; we would like to stand in for your missing family.” Again, Kagome was moved and she simply smiled and put a hand to her heart, trying to convey just how grateful she was.  
“We’ll all accompany you, Kagome-chan. You are my sister, no matter what, and I know that we won’t be able to be at the actual ceremony. We just wish to give you away.” Sango added. Kagome couldn’t do anything but nod at the love displayed for her. She was deeply touched, and was again reminded why she was kept to the feudal era. This family of fellow warriors and mikos loved her deeper than her modern friends and would do much more to ensure her happiness. She was so glad that she met them and would miss them terribly; she knew it would be harder to be apart from Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and the others than from Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. The Kami, in their infinite wisdom, kept her where she was most loved, by the most people. Yes, the three blood relatives at the shrine in the future probably missed her, and she them, but this was her destiny.  
Then again, they might not miss her. Hopefully, with the lifespan of a youkai mate she would see them again, and she would make an effort to make an appearance just as soon as she disappeared into the well for the last time. Maybe in the parallel timeline, a year away from Naraku on that side, she was already with her mother, grandfather, and brother, hopefully showing off her own hanyous and her mate. It was certainly possible, though how that meeting would go, she had no idea. But hopefully she would find out.  
Kirara purred around her legs and Kagome lifted the neko up. She nuzzled the little kitten, relishing in the sounds of the neko mononoke that saved her life countless times. She looked around at the other bundles, which were still lying on the wood floor by the entrance. Sango followed her stare and broadly grinned in reaction to Kagome’s confused looks. She sauntered over to the bundles (Miroku very much appreciated that) and uncovered them. In one, a beautiful wooden comb was revealed; the comb was painted at the edges with blue and black swirls, ending with a miniature picture of a howling wolf in the middle. The other was a seeming ordinary ensemble of miko robes. But not quite, for the quality was much higher, being silk to the touch and more finely sewn. The most noticeable thing about it though, was the color of the hakamas. They were very light blue, so light that they shimmered in the low light and there were youki trails that glimmered pale gray throughout. The haori was also a masterpiece, blue so pale that it was almost white that melted into a beautiful scene of a mountain. The colors of the mountain were so delicate that you had to squint to make them out, but a youkai could clearly see.  
Kagome stared in awe at the expensive gifts. She received them, simply fingering them, afraid to accidently damage them. They were very obviously youkai made that she wondered where the slayer and monk got them. And the cost! She blushed, embarrassed. This wasn’t a big deal; they shouldn’t have bothered with all of this! The food, the sake, the scroll, all of it was relatively inexpensive. But the set of deceptive miko robes and comb must have been a fortune!  
Everyone stared at her reaction, expecting such from her. But she would be even more embarrassed if she found out that Kouga hunted down a harmless spider youkai and gave many pelts to her to make all of this. Spiders got cold much more easily, and so the pelts would be much appreciated. What’s more, the conversation with Miroku was more than a simple confirmation of friendship. He wanted Kagome to wear a proper human marriage outfit, and had no idea how to make sure she would have at least that. Sango had to step in as well, telling him exactly what Kagome would think. Something that could be deceptively simple, yet beautiful. Kagome would not benefit from the knowledge; she would protest such treatment, not knowing that she deserved it all. The trouble Kouga went through would be their secret. Male pride had to be appeased, after all.  
“He may be youkai, but you are a miko. Don’t be ashamed of that. You are both high in status; such clothing is expected of you, especially for such an auspicious occasion and time as this,” Izumi said gently, breaking Kagome from her rampant thoughts.  
“What do you mean, ‘time as this’?” she asked.  
“Feh, you don’t remember? Tomorrow’s the year that Naraku was sent to hell. A mating on an anniversary of such a triumph is greatly looked towards in youkai, especially Lords and such,” Inuyasha commented casually, flicking his claws on his robes. Kagome nodded, feeling even more nervous, picking at her tresses. Himeko reached across to her and stopped her hand.  
“It’s good luck! And as a miko, it’s also a triumph for you to bind yourself after your enemy’s defeat. Kouga-sama was wise in choosing this day, instead of simply taking you. They say the bond will be even stronger because of this.” Izumi nodded to confirm her sister’s words. Kagome simply took a deep breath and smiled weakly. This was too much, the effort everyone put towards her happiness and well-being: look at what they managed to create! She was so overwhelmed at it all. She fingered the material again. She recognized the youki to be Kouga’s; even her clothing stated his claim on her and his protection. She couldn’t form words.  
Everyone understood anyway, and the party fizzled out after that. Kagome left the hut and took her final journey to the cold and lonely one she occupied. Tomorrow, she would never be alone again.  
***  
In the morning, she dressed in the traditional miko haori and hakamas, white and red. She met the small group outside with her yellow backpack and bow, quiver and arrows. Miroku was dressed in his monk robes, complete with staff and glove and prayer beads. Sango somehow managed to squeeze into her demon slayer armor. Inuyasha was once again in his fire rat robes, Himeko next to him in her yellow kimono. Both Rin and Izumi were in their miko attire. Kohaku was also present, complete with the scythe and katana.  
She silently walked to the front and led the procession of her family through the village. Some people looked on through their homes, some already reverting back to their hateful attitude, and yet others started to follow them, whispering blessings under their breath.  
The headman waited for her outside his home, bowing goodbye in respect. She stopped to return the gesture and smiled in thanks for his welcome towards her during her years in the village.  
The group, now could be called a procession, walked through the woods until they got to the Bone Eater’s Well, where Kouga stood, in full armor and Goraishi replacing one of his hands. On either side of him stood his trusted betas, Ginta and Hakkaku, peaceful and happy to see their sister after so long.  
Everyone hugged Kagome for the final time, the villagers that followed also taking the liberty. They all watched as she steadily and confidently strode towards Kouga, her head held high and proud. He took her hand, gazing at her with the full fledged power of his blue eyes, displaying his love for her.  
They were about to take their leave when a voice called out, “You better treat her right, flea-bag!”  
Kouga didn’t take a breath in between embracing her and retorting, “Of course I will, and better than you could ever have, Mutt-face!”  
Kagome giggled at the absurdity of their rivalry and he caught the sound, winking at her.  
“Are you ready?” he asked, his voice low and filled with promises to be fulfilled shortly. She suppressed a shudder and replied in the affirmative. He picked her up, and waved goodbye to her friends. Goodbyes and blessings poured out, some genuine, most fake. The villagers were happy for her, but happier to see her go. She would never be here again, not as long as that youkai wanted her. They didn’t realize just how wrong they would be in the coming years. But the couple didn’t hear them, too wrapped up in what was to come before long.  
They were moving towards their future together.  
***  
They arrived at dusk. They spent all day on the move; Kouga was too impatient. His woman understood, for through their bond they shared that impatience. Tonight marked the first year that the Years of Naraku ended and the mating would only strengthen the bond and solidify their victory over the evil hanyou.  
Kagome was nervous about the night; she had no idea what to expect in an ookami mating ritual (five hundred years away from her origins no less!). All that was said to her was she was to wear the outfit that proclaimed her status as loudly as possible and that tonight was the ideal night, but the ritual was foreign to her as this era used to be.  
This was a lucky night, the female ookami thought when they saw the four approach. One particular one was excited to meet her new sister and Lady, and she was at the forefront of the party. The night of the crescent moon was when the mating ceremony always took place and that night was even better: this was the night when the final touch of vengeance would be given to the dead spider who nearly destroyed their clan. This was it; this was their final victory.  
As soon as Kouga let her stand, the females whisked her away to bathe and prepare. At midnight, when their enemy was struck down, the ceremony would begin.  
***  
Keiko heard many things of Kagome, but meeting her in person delighted her even more. She smelled like clean water and wildflowers, and delicate looking, but the aura was strong and almost intimidating. She was shy, which was odd for a ningen rumored to dress like a whore (or so she’d been told by some of the jealous females who wanted Kouga for themselves). She wasted no time in introducing herself, and the other ookami females watched as Kagome’s eyes widened comically.  
“Oh so you know who I am?” Keiko almost squealed with joy.  
“You could say that,” came the tentative reply. Keiko wasted no time in capturing her future Lady in a bone crushing hug. The other females sniggered. Hakkaku's sister almost hero-worshipped the priestess, spying on conversations regarding the human woman and trying to emulate some of her kindness, just so she could be like her. Kagome would soon find out, and would over the years compare her devotion to Souta’s love of Inuyasha. Except, Kagome would come to regard her as a sister as well.  
But at that moment, Kagome noticed a cloaking spell put upon Keiko’s aura. She noticed the same thing in Ginta's aura and began to suspect some deception being put upon Kouga and Hakkaku. They did look oddly peaceful, not knowing that they publicly declared themselves best of friends after their massive fight regarding Ginta’s desire for Keiko.  
Kagome got the chance to find out exactly why there was a poorly made cloaking spell put upon their auras, exactly an hour after her arrival.  
Keiko insisted on preparing Kagome all by herself, saying that as her new Beta, it was her duty to do so, obviously disregarding her underage status. The others gave way, knowing that the miko was very curious about the auras, and only wished to see her expression when she found out. They would know the reaction soon enough. They liked the ningen. Her emotions were expressed for all to see and it was comical and endearing to say the least. Keiko was a fool; her secret was about to be exposed to her brother. Oh yes, the celebration was going to be a memorable one.  
Kagome was in the natural hot spring, Keiko, in it and chatting a mile a minute, asking her about human mating rituals. The wide innocent eyes of the other girl made Kagome comfortable, as at least someone was as curious about the other race as her. She answered carefully, and Keiko gushed over every detail.  
“I wish I had such a ritual! It would be so much easier to keep it from others if that were the case!” Keiko said. Seeing an opening, Kagome probed.  
“What do you mean, keep it from everyone? The whole point of these ‘rituals’ is to declare your love for all to see,” she said. Keiko instantly displayed her discomfort, tensing up.  
“Well…if a youkai mates, it’s in their aura, so if you want to hide that fact- let’s say because there was no consent from family members- you go to a dark miko or a kitsune who can put a cloaking spell on the bond, to make it look like the pair in question are not mated.”  
“Really.” The disapproval leaked through, just barely, and Keiko looked at her idol in horror.  
“But does family consent really count if the couple is in love?”  
Kagome could see she hurt the girl, so she fought to keep her opinions to herself. “It does, say if one of them is underage,” she said lightly.  
There was silence and then there was a whine from the other girl. “But I’ll be of age in only a decade! What does it matter?” Keiko looked up in horror and rushed to Kagome.  
“Oh, please don’t tell Na-chan or Kouga-sama that Ginta and I are mated! It was all my idea, not his! Please, Kagome-sama!” she implored the terrified miko, who just nodded. “No words will cross my lips.”  
Keiko wilted in relief. “Oh thank you, Kagome-sama! I knew you would understand! And so did the kit who made the spell! He was so kind too, not charging us anything!”  
Kagome pulled away from the grateful ookami, “What do you mean, ‘kit’? And he didn’t charge you anything?”  
Keiko brightened up. “Yeah! He was so cute too, talking about his mama mating a man (or was it a youkai?) of her choice despite a mean inuhanyou trying to keep them apart and acting crazy with jealousy everytime her love came by.”  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. “Huh. And did he say his name?”  
“No. He told me not to tell anyone. He said that was our only charge. Though I don’t know why. Students at the academy always like to tell of their magic tricks and always try to swindle you into paying them something. But he was so sweet, not charging anything and acting all shy about the spell too! Ginta was a little scared and told him to take his pelt as payment but the kit just smiled and said that he was happy for us. If we ever meet again, I’ll introduce you two.” Kagome could only smile and wonder at the intelligence level of her chosen mate. And hers too. Then chastised herself for thinking such thoughts at what amounted to her wedding day. She vowed to punish Shippou for that trick though, just as soon as she could, academy be damned.  
For the rest of the preparations, she only conversed on the subject of the mating itself, educating herself and generally trying to keep her anger levels down, so as not to alert Kouga and spill that secret. She mentally shook her head at the ridiculous situation and only hoped they wouldn’t live to regret it.  
Kouga was taking care of some business when he felt a surge of anger burst into his bond, and looked questioningly at someone. Why was Kagome so angry all of the sudden? And then, the anger disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. It upset him, for this night was suppose to be perfect, and he vowed to make up for that surge of pure rage. He wondered why of all nights she was angry. Did some of the females underestimate her or call her something rude? He would find out, just he had to ask Keiko. She was loyal; she would tell him if Kagome would not.  
***  
After hours spent preparing and a very brief nap in her yukata while Keiko “protected” her new Alpha female, she put in the final touches and placed her new comb while Keiko looked on. The new haori and hakamas did not envelope her like the miko robes did, but fit her perfectly. There was no mirror, but she simply looked into a pool at the edge of the cave. Looking out, she saw that in the opposite cave, Kouga was sitting crossed-legged, waiting for her, with the rest of the tribe.  
Kouga, after taking care of some business, and dealing with another male dispute over a new female member of the tribe, quickly ate some dried meat and then climbed over to the cave where he was now sitting in. Waiting for her.  
All he had to do was look across and there she was, dressed in those special robes that he commissioned just for her, hugging her body. Her river of hair was swept up, and he had to suppress a growl, imagining her hair trailing down her back.  
He looked up at the sky. Almost time.  
He saw that only Keiko-chan was there; probably his charmingly modest woman sent everyone away because of all the attention she was getting. The deceptively younger girl was placing Kagome’s bow across her shoulders, signaling that she wasn’t just a powerful healing miko, but a warrior as well. He grinned with pride at the paradox that his mate presented.  
He looked up again. It was time.  
***  
Funnily enough, it didn’t take long. Wolves, for all of their complicated social structures and omen reading, preferred simplicity. They wanted a clear stamp on things, and the youki in the youkai just made them more symbolic than their mortal counterparts. Mated after a powerful enemy’s death- on the exact date and time a year afterwards: check. She wore her bow and gifts; he wore his armor and hard-won heirloom.  
Their souls joined, they both stood up and all the others howled at the moon. Kagome blushed as Kouga kissed her and loudly proclaimed her his mate, adding that they would now go to his den to solidify their bond. In plain language.  
Many chuckled at the human’s modesty. She would soon forget, as they all did when it came time that they would know anyway, what with their sense of smell and hearing.  
Some smart ass decided to call out, “Hopefully this time around the honeymoon lasts longer!” and someone replied to it, “Only if she keeps the slapping in the den!”  
Kouga relished at the hooting and the teasing; he loved the feeling of her face pressed against his chest as his pack made uncouth remarks about him and her. Because it was finally _their_ turn to receive the newlymated treatment. After a couple of minutes of enjoying this moment, he picked her up and hopped over to his den, leaving the pack behind.  
***  
His den was nothing like she remembered. It was already lit with a cheerful fire and warm. The great nest of furs looked very inviting. She looked around and saw that deeper inside, the den also hosted a slightly smaller hot spring than the one in the other cave. She sighed. Someone chuckled behind her. She whipped around to see Kouga staring intently at her, drinking in the picture she made. She blushed. In the woods, they clawed at each other like animals and leave themselves aroused and unsatisfied.  
This time….  
Kouga moved slowly towards Kagome, savoring this final taste and sight of her innocence. When he reached her, though, he didn’t hesitate to drink her in, passionately kissing her, while trying to be gentle at the same time. They, for the first time, had all night.  
Her hands went straight to his hair, and undid his ponytail, playing with the long strands while he plundered her mouth. His hands slowly made their way down to her ass, gripping her to him, pushing himself on her. They both moaned at each other’s contact, her because of his sensual perusal of her body, and him because her heavenly scent enveloped him completely.  
Kouga, beginning to be impatient, quickly untied her haori and hakamas, and carelessly tossed them from her body. Her breath hitched as her finger made a quick work of undoing his armor. His Goraishi disappeared and she responded by running her nails up and down his arms. He growled and tugged more on the final layer of her clothing. With one flick, she was completely naked; only her hair was in their former bounds.  
She sighed as he pushed her into the nest and kissed her down her body. She moaned louder, her reiki rising to the surface as his youki did. Their auras completed their bond by twisting together, never to be separated again, and the two opposing forces now knew that they no longer had to fear each other.  
He reached her thighs after an agonizingly thorough exploration of her neck, her chest, her nipples, and her stomach, cataloging every possible taste on the way to her secret place. He planned on revisiting it many times. The fingers that attached themselves in his hair tightened as he began to nip and lick her. He reached her inner thighs and sucked at them. He could hear her heart beat speed up as he savored her. He briefly felt regret that he wouldn’t be able to actually eat her, but then, he wouldn’t taste her more than once if that was the case. And that simply wouldn’t do.  
Torturing her for a full minute, he spread her legs even further and kissed her hood. She bucked into his face and groaned even louder as he held her thighs in place while he continued to dive in.  
As much he loved the taste, he loved her cries even more, as they were getting louder, and lower, and he growled into her flesh at the sexiness she exhibited simply by opening her mouth.  
Kouga’s tongue was very talented, she decided and she briefly and jealously wondered how much practice he had. But then his fingers found her opening, and she was left wondering no longer, unable to ignore the pleasure the action inspired.  
His pumping increased, and as she grew wetter, she cried out, almost coming. But then, he suddenly stopped and pulled her up to straddle his fur covered groin. She rocked into him as they kissed passionately.  
Kouga finally had enough of that stupid comb and almost tore it from her hair. He tossed it behind, the comb finding its way towards all of her other clothing. He paused in the kissing, pulling away to admire his flush mate stare at him with such intensity that it made him hurt as her hair gracefully settled into curls all around her.  
She smiled a lazy, wicked smile the likes he’d never seen before and which excited him greatly. She leaned in to kiss his jaw, sucking her way down his throat and down his chest, all the way staring back at him. She bit him near his bellybutton, his instincts screaming to lose all control and _bend her over now!_ He leaned back, his claws piercing the furs as her hands slowly and painfully removed the last clothing from him, and then began to play with his already hard cock. Then, something quickly licked him. He grabbed her hair, trying to be careful not to penetrate her delicate head, growling as she used her tongue and lips on him. First only the head of his dick was suckled on, she humming on the sensitive flesh, then she slowly took most of him in and bobbed her head up and down, trailing her tongue up and down, up and down, just like the rest of her mouth. He continued to whimper as he fought not to come into her mouth; there was a much better place for that.  
So reluctantly, he pulled her up and kissed her. He set her in front of him on her hands and knees and reached around to caress her breasts slightly rougher than when they were simply playing.  
“K-k-koh-gah!” she brazeningly sighed as he positioned himself near her. He kissed down her spine and molded his hands down her spine and ass as she panted and whined.  
He began easing into her, feeling her tight, virgin walls clamp down on him. This was bliss.  
Both their auras began to intertwine even faster, mixing together, blending so nobody would be able to tell where one ended and the other began.  
He broke her barrier after distracting her by playing with her nipples. There was a sharp cry, and then more panting, the anticipation now even more tangible to him through their newer, stronger bond. He waited for her pain to subside, and then moved experimentally. She responded by whining and he began to play with more of her body as he slid in and out of her.  
He began to thrust faster and faster, she thrusting back. He played with her clit and her voice rose as both their auras merged, heightening every tick of movement. He joined in her song of pleasure as they both hit their climaxes. Their bond solidified, and became one. To commemorate that, four blue bite marks appeared at both of their necks. The marking briefly glowed, then settled into a mixture of the color of his and her eyes.  
The mating was complete.  
Kouga did not resist the urge to howl in victory, sweaty with lovemaking and triumphant in his new status as a mated male. His tribe didn’t let him down; they all howled with him, celebrating their secure future with a new Alpha Bitch and before long, heirs.  
Slumped, Kagome felt all that Kouga did, and understood all of the howls. She didn’t know how, but it didn’t matter. All that did was that she did.  
Kouga turned her around, kissing her sweetly, insatiable for her. They continued to kiss, as he repositioned himself and Kagome wrapped her legs around him and they began round two.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a literal bitch to write. Of course, with over 6k this took me a while. Anyway, there's only the Epilogue left and then we're done!!!! Hang in there, and hope you like it :)


	8. Epilogue: Twenty Years Later

The entire village was in an uproar. The new house was built near the old well, waiting for the newlyweds to move in.  
A certain monk, Higurashi Genji, had decided to finally withdraw from the monk-hood and obey his parents to marry a woman of spiritual power to continue their line. Lord and Lady Higurashi were most anxious to have an heir, and theirs was stubborn and headstrong. Still, he finally found a woman of merit to marry and settle down with.  
It was, after all necessary. They just came into their name, and in order to be taken seriously, had to do what the other Lords did: marry and create heirs. Unfortunately, Genji was the only one left of his siblings, and so the task fell to him. Others had perished in the wars for the Shogun, or in youkai attacks. Their family rose to their relative high state by a river of blood. And now, it would continue on in a river of life.  
He still had the choice of which woman of spiritual power he would marry. And so, when he came upon Edo, he saw Rumiko, a woman of great spiritual power. What surprised him, though, were her parents. They were the demon slayer Sango, and the ex-monk Miroku; they were the ones to defeat the dark hanyou, and free themselves of their respective curses. The village was allied to ookami clans further east, and the great Shikon Miko personally trained Rumiko. She even knew warfare, thanks to her insistent mother.  
What he didn’t expect was to fall in love with Rumiko. While not quite maternal, she was kind and easily laughed. She was beautiful, but to say such was understatement. She was breathtaking, a beauty that couldn’t be described, and he wasn’t a man of many words to do so. Nobody forced him to court her and become besotted with her, as well as move his family to this village and build a shrine next to a well of legend, said to be a portal to another world.  
As he prepared for his wedding, he laughed. She had quite the temper; he supposed, to live near such influences as the famed hanyou Inuyasha and her mother. Many women cast down their eyes and agreed with the men in their circle, but not she. His first night in the village, he witnessed her take her father to task for “stooping to Uncle Inuyasha’s level”. He was surprised but interested. Finally, a woman who was confident and unafraid to speak her mind. She was tolerant, and boasted of her youkai and hanyou connections, and while not bragging, she made it clear that knowing them made her a better person.  
And she had many. Her “uncle” Inuyasha, was the same one that had gathered those legendary shards twenty-two years before. Her “aunt” was the Shikon Miko, who was married to an ookami prince. Her favorite companion was a neko named Kirara. Her other mentor was a kitsune, part of the same legendary group. And she was familiar with them all, considering them family, even as most of them were other species.  
It was odd to him, having heard many things about youkai, and most of them bad. Naraku, the evil being that he was, also cursed his father twenty-five years ago, though not with the kazanna. Instead, he cursed his family, making them each meet their own agonizing deaths. And the curse didn’t die with the evil spider. It was the type of curse that lived on. His brothers met their deaths by traitor’s hands, and his sister was raped and beaten by a group of youkai bandits. His father just barely escaped his own death and his mother almost died of the plague. Only with the help of a miko did she survive.  
After the last strike, Genji went into the monkhood and his father vowed never to trust anyone with youkai blood or those who associated with them again.  
His mother didn’t care about such silly things. Her curse was purified, and with it, her son’s. She only wanted more children to fill her halls again. And with a bride moving into the new house, she would finally have grandchildren again.  
Rumiko was happy on her wedding day, not plagued with thoughts of curses or death. The family curse didn’t appear on her brother’s hands and never would. Aunt Kagome and Uncle Kouga would attend, though why her aunt was very excited by the name Higurashi, she would never know. Did she know them in that other world? Nobody would answer her query and she soon put it out of her mind, deciding that it was a great mystery, and as such should stay that way.  
That aunt was her only aunt to encourage her romance with Genji, even as she prepared to forever commit herself to the shrine life, as her mentor Izumi-sama wished. Aunt Rin was disappointed, pointing out that Izumi-sama would not live forever, but Rumiko rejoined that Izumi-sama was plenty young enough to find herself a true apprentice. In the end, she fell just as hard for Genji as he did for her, and she agreed to be his wife and Lady.  
She heard Kirara touchdown and almost ran out to greet her aunt and uncle. She would have but for her twin sister, Asuna. She tsked and scolded Rumiko, telling her to stay in the bath. Her pregnant belly stood out proudly as she waddled to greet the two. She heard her aunt ask for her and for Asuna to point Aunt Kagome into the hut.  
Kagome entered the hut, dressed in her finery, the deceptive miko robes flowing around her. Even after twenty years, she hasn’t aged at all, but for her eyes, which only grew in wisdom and understanding that Rumiko couldn’t imagine. The bond between she and Kouga never flickered, even for a second, for all the fights they’ve had, mostly mutual stubbornness. It amused Rumiko that her Aunt displayed many of her own traits, but shrugged it off, as it was her that displayed Kagome’s innate traits. Except for the maternal kick, she and her aunt were of one mind, along with her mother. The three of them were thick as thieves.  
But for all of the fights they’ve had, Kouga and Kagome’s love never stopped growing, never going into a plateau. They never fought where others could see them, or because of their children’s status as hanyous. Miroku was right; he foresaw that particular future correctly. Kouga couldn’t care less about his children being hanyous. He often said that hanyous by themselves weren’t an issue. Just like with all youkai (and frankly with humans as well), the strength of the offspring depended on the bond and the strength of the parents. If the bond was weak or underdeveloped, so were the children. If the mate of a pair betrayed his or her other half, their betrayal would not only damage their bond, but also would destabilize the bastard offspring of the dishonorable joining. If one mate decided that one mate wasn’t enough, the second mate, no matter how loving or true, would not fare well. Hearing such an explanation saddened Kagome, for she knew now that Inuyasha was given no favors to work with when he was born. But look at him, having many children and a stable bond with a loving mate. Himeko and Inuyasha’s love also seemed to be all consuming and she put aside her sadness. They were alright. And so were she and hers. She finally stopped worrying when her daughter was born.  
The girl inherited all the youkai traits of her father, as well almost all the traits from her mother. She was too small, even now, ten years later, to show signs of reiki. She looked like a hanyou, but she was strong and her father’s pride. No snide comments were made when she was born on her half human status. Yuki was a miracle for both of them and none of the full youkai children treated her any different. Kouga never even thought about betraying her. They were only each other’s and Yuki’s.  
She turned her attention to the young woman in the bath in front of her. Even though she never aged physically, she knew herself to be almost forty, and it was odd to see her niece looking older than she did. And now that she thought about it, her ancestor. She shook her head of such thoughts, and smiled at Rumiko.  
“Nervous?” she asked. Rumiko nodded. She smiled back with reassurances.  
“It’ll be fine, all of it. You love each other, do you not?” The girl nodded. Kagome continued. “Contrary to popular belief, your reiki will not be affected, nor will his houriki. Purity is all about the heart.” Rumiko simply nodded at the information.  
“And even though you two fight,” Rumiko blushed, “like cats and dogs, you will be fine.”  
“How do you know how much we fight, Aunt Kagome?”  
“Your mother told me,” Kagome answered amused. “Speaking of which, where is she?”  
“She said she felt a demonic aura and went to investigate. I hope it’s Uncle Shippou and Aunt Souten.”  
Her aunt stilled, then nodded, her face suddenly turning older, then smoothing out to all her eighteen years old glory.  
“I can feel them.” The two women were silent while Kagome helped Rumiko dress herself in her mother’s wedding kimono. Then, Kagome stepped back, and went to her backpack (how it survived all these years, she was confused) and rifled through it until she found two bundles.  
“Ah-ha! There they are, Rumiko-chan. Your gifts.” Rumiko turned to her Aunt in curiosity, her eyes finding two cloth bundles, one in each of Kagome’s hands.  
Rumiko watched as she uncovered one, a beautiful wood comb, the handle carved into a flower. Rumiko had never seen that particular one, only having seen the comb that declared Kagome the mate of Lord Kouga. This one, however, looked freshly carved. As she looked on, the comb suddenly glowed pink, and then settled down.  
“This comb was carved by Kouga himself, and I just blessed it. With this, only good fortune can come to you. Turn around, Rumiko-chan.” She did as she was told, feeling the comb slide into her hair. Kagome reached for something in front of Rumiko, a bronze mirror, which she handed it to her.  
Rumiko’s eyes widened as she examined herself in the reflective surface. She looked….ready to be a Lady.  
Kagome wasn’t done. “I have one more thing for you.” She opened the second bundle and out came a cracked scroll, Shinto blessings faded and yellowed with age.  
“Mikos give each other blessings as they transition from one life to the next. Izumi-sama gave this to me when it was time for me to be mated; now, as your wedding is upon you, it is yours now. Keep it well and maybe someday another miko will benefit from this.” Rumiko took the precious scroll with trembling hands. She would honor such an object and as long as she was able, this would not suffer harm or neglect. It wouldn’t survive the five hundred years, but a replica would be made when Rumiko’s great-great-great-great granddaughter-in-law stepped up to the position to be Lady to the Sunset Shrine. By the time that Kagome’s grandfather would be born, the scroll would be kept in the shed, another family heirloom. By that time, the Higurashis would no longer be minor lords with spiritual gifts; they would be respected shrine keepers, something that would gain them more respect and position in society than the lordship ever would.  
But neither woman knew this. Kagome didn’t pay attention to too many histories about her family and Rumiko herself could not tell the future. But Kagome would get to see it. But Rumiko would start all of it.  
Rumiko bowed deeply in thanks, vowing to pass it on like the top. Yes, the very same top that Kagome and Shippou added protection spells to. Rumiko had never let go of the fascination that the top posed. Asuna grew out it when she married, but Rumiko never could. Her other siblings, three brothers and another sister, didn’t care too much about it. By the time they were born, Shippou had returned to Edo briefly and they had played with him and Kirara instead. No top could beat a living, breathing kitsune playmate.  
Soon, Rumiko was led to the altar to her new husband by her entire family: aunts and uncles, siblings and friends. And the village looked on, cheering when the ceremony concluded and they could commence eating and drinking.  
Kagome, Kouga, Shippou, Souten, Inuyasha, Himeko, Rin, and Kohaku looked on as the party swelled, taking Sango and Miroku and Izumi, along with the Lord and Lady, with them.  
Akihiro, Inuyasha’s one boy in a sea of girls, proudly looked on at the other side with a new sword. Rin and Kohaku ruefully observed not being blessed with children. After being resurrected twice too many times, Rin was infertile, and Kohaku, having been resurrected after the Shikon possession, also was infertile. But they had each other, and could baby the many nieces and nephews they had.  
It was truly a happy day, and no one could say otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!!! I hope you genuinely enjoyed this little story. It took a total of 5 months to write, edit and publish. This was not beta-read, and sometimes it would have been helpful to have someone look over my drafts but I'm done! And I honestly couldn't be prouder of myself, if not for the quality of the story, but for the fact that I actually finished this one. Anyway, I'm off to celebrate with some (hopefully this is a thing) none-alcoholic sake and some tasty pocky. BANZAI! 
> 
> R/R if you'd like :)


End file.
